It wasn't supposed to be like this
by Devilish Me
Summary: SGC receives a traveler from the future, and she's now trapped with the people she tries to hate. Sam/Jack.
1. In between

**In between**

"Oh for crying out loud!" Katana said giving herself a mental slap for using those words, its what HE always said. But there was no time to think about that now, she had to escape.

Glancing at the sky, filled of electricity, she realized there's no choice.

She made 180, stopping completely and thus confusing her pursuers. They held their weapons up, aiming for her, but not firing - trying to capture her unharmed.

"Well, that's not gonna happen," she murmured to herself.

_At least this weather's gonna serve for something_, Katana opened her hands towards the sky, making all the electricity come to her.

The enemies realized immediately her intentions and panicked, since they knew all too well of what was she capable.

"Fire! Fire now!" the leader yelled at his men, and they quickly followed his order. But it was too late.

Katana slowed down the time around her, bending it, making sure that she'd complete the transition. She saw a blast coming her way, slowly, and she was ready. Suddenly, the time resumed its previous course, and she pointed her palms towards the 'hunters', emitting energy which moved in a wave like manner, destroying the blast and knocking down the attackers.

'_Good, that will buy me some time_', she made sure to leave them unarmed.

Spotting another group of hunters, Katana felt tired, but being so close to salvation she didn't intend to give up.

However, making it to the 'Gate was one thing, establishing a worm hole was another. She looked at the sky again, wondering why the hell did this had to happen today.

The storms on Hala meant that the sky will be filled with electromagnetic energy which manifested itself through thunders, and constant flow of bluish lines – high voltage. No ships could go through, and the Stargate, being the super conductor, was the least safe method of traveling.

Of course, she had no choice in the matter. It was either that, or surrendering, and the latter was not an option.

She tried various addresses which were near by, but nothing happened. Than she tried Atlantis with no luck. Finally she thought, why not try SGC. But luck, tricky thing, failed her again.

The other group moved in on her, and she felt hopeless, _maybe going to the 'Gate wasn't such a good idea after all._

The lighting hit the great circle, making it the same bluish color the sky was displaying, and the gate started turning on its own. Moving to the DHD, she sighed with relief, realizing it was dialing the last address, Earth.

"Stargate Command, this is Katana, transmitting my code, lower the force shield," she spoke into the device locked around her wrist.

"Your code is not accepted, please identify yourself," the voice that came through didn't seem familiar to her.

"This is Katana from Atlantis," she emphasized, "I am in urgent need to come through. I'm transmitting my code again! Please lower the force shield," she said annoyed. The hunters were now laying fire all over, and the only refuge was behind the DHD.

"Your code is NOT accepted, I repeat, your code is not accepted. The iris will remain closed, I advise you not to proceed," the same voice informed her.

"The iris?!" she frowned not understanding. There was no choice, and no time. She had to disable 'the iris' from here, and she hated using telekinesis on long distances; what came naturally to her people was very hard for her.

She made a run towards the Gate concentrating only on the solid object on the other side. She was surprised to really feel the solid object instead of energy that a shield would emit and that would be a lot harder to penetrate.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_At the SGC_

"Close that iris Walter," General Landry said seeing the iris open on its own.

"I'm trying sir.. We have an incoming traveler."

The SG-1 entered the control room, followed by General O'Neill, and instantly Sam took a seat next to Walter.

"Colonel?" Landry gave her the 'seal it' look.

"Sir, the program that controls the iris is showing it shut."

"Carter, not that I doubt you, but could it be some sort of a… mistake?" Jack asked rhetorically.

She looked at him wanting to smile, almost forgetting the situation. "Well, what ever is coming we'll know in a few seconds," Sam pointed to the tracking program, and Landry grabbed the mike.

"Marines be prepared to fire!" he said into the device. "Who knows what monstrosity will come out of…" his voice trailed off as the beautiful girl, all dressed in white, came out of the worm hole, and the boys with guns did their jobs, pointing their weapons at her.

"Wow," Cam said excited. "This is mine kind of a monstrosity!" he smiled, breaking the silence that young woman's arrival has caused. Everybody looked at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry sir," he said, and than added: "Sirs," his enthusiasm now at bay.

General Landry made his way to the Gate Room with SG-1 and Jack at his six.

"Who the hell are you?!" Katana asked surprised.

Landry's lips formed a smile against his wish. "Since you're the uninvited guest, I suggest you introduce yourself first."

Katana just spotted his escort, and couldn't believe her eyes. "General O'Neill?"

"Have we met?" Jack's voice came behind Sam.

She was even more surprised now. "General O'Neill?!" she repeated.

"Is she..." he made a gesture towards his ears, indicating that she mite be deaf, talking to SG-1, than facing her. "Are you…" he made a same gesture.

"What are _you_ doing here, and… why are you so…" Katana paused, trying to figure it out, "… young?" she made a step forward to make sure her eyes were not playing a trick on her, only to be stopped by the marines.

"Young, huh?" Jack said with pride, earning an annoyed look from Daniel.

Suddenly all the weapons in the room were taken away, hanging in the air, pointed in the very people who were holding them a second before.

"Who are you?" Katana asked, " And what have you done with the SGC personnel?" the look from her deep blue eyes gave them assurance she meant business, and it was apparent she was in control. Immediately, the word Ori came to Landry's mind and monstrosity again settled in.

"I am General Landry. I am the Commanding Officer of this base. We _are_ the SGC personnel." he said. "Are you from the Ori?"

Jack flinched at the word. He didn't even thought of it; but why not? He couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed like they were missing something. She knew him, and he felt he knew her too.

"The Ori?" Katana frowned. "What are the…" she stopped talking, absorbing the look of the gate room, turning around, a thought finally sinking in.

Sam looked at Jack following his trail of thoughts. "Maybe she's from an alternate universe," she whispered.

"I'm not." Katana cut her off. "What year is it?" she directed the question to Landry.

"It's 2007," Landry answered amused.

"Oh." she sighed, "My name is Katana and… I'm from the future." she stated simply like it was the most normal thing in the world.

_This has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard,_ Landry thought to himself.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Katana was not pleased with herself. She paced nervously through the room they assigned her. They wanted to put her under lock up, but she _explained _it would have had no use, since she could escape when ever she felt like it.

"We have a device we can use to stop you from using your powers," Landry said to her.

"That device was tuned to stop someone else, not me, I am aware of it. You can not use it against me," she remembered saying, and it wasn't a lie. She was shown that device… and than it hit her. The Ori, it was for them. McKay had showed her that machinery, but it was very crude in her opinion. He said it was something they used in their fight against someone – probably the Ori.

The fact that she didn't know anything about them was something that peaked her curiosity. This was the year she was prohibited to read about. No SGC reports, or the reports of Atlantian teams. She remembered trying to hack into the main computer, but there was no trace of anything relating this year.

On the other hand, Katana felt concerned. The fact that there was nothing she could refer to know what's going to happen, worried her, and it wasn't a good sign. Did they know she was going to be here?

It would have been better if she dealt with the men that hunted her like pray, than to take this unnecessary risk, _traveling through the Gate during a storm, so irresponsible_.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"So she's human?" Landry looked at doctor Lam.

"Very advance human. She's using 65 percent of her brain. That's how she's able to move objects with her mind. There's no telling what else she can do," Lam said. "Unfortunately she didn't allow us to take her blood. We could've learned more."

"Why wouldn't she allow it?" Daniel asked.

"She says it's against the beliefs of her people."

"We have to know if she's carrying any infectious diseases…" Landry started.

"Believe me, I've tried, but she… well, she disappeared right in front of me." Lam's voice gave away her discomfort.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Jack sounded uninterested like he didn't really believe what he just heard, and on cue Dr. Lam turned on the presentation monitor, showing security video from the infirmary.

"_I told you! I'm not agreeing with this!_" Katana's voice came from the video.

_"I'm sorry, but we need to determine that there's no danger…_" Lam's figure froze. There was no one in front of her.

"_I told you, I won't allow it_."

_Lam turned around in search of the source of the voice. "Fine." She finally resided and Katana showed herself standing in the corner of the room._

The briefing room was silent.

"Wow. That's cool."

"Yes, you'd think so Jack," Daniel said annoyed, reminded of the time when Jack was invisible, making them nuts.

"It is a grate tactical advantage to make yourself invisible at will. This can be very dangerous," Teal'c added.

"But its still cool," Vala sounded excited.

Jack smiled at her. "Thank you!"

"Well, I don't like it," Cam looked serious.

"Neither do I," Landry said. "Is there anything we can do to stop her from using her, _powers?_"

"Sir, I believe that the device we used on Reetu…" Sam started but was interrupted.

"It won't work." Katana's voice came out of nowhere. "You can't see me because I'm tricking your mind, not because I'm out of faze, or because I'm using some sort of an invisible shield."

Everyone's head jumped towards the sound, and Landry was getting angry. "Show yourself."

Katana was never one to listen to orders but she had no choice, they still didn't trust her, and she needed their help. So she did as she was told.

Facing the gate room, it gave everyone time to study her for a moment. Black, straight hair, tense posture. She still wore her own clothes, which were a clear display she had a fight with someone.

She turned with opened mouth, wanting to say something but changed her mind seeing the looks pointed at her.

Something in those eyes made Sam's heart ache. So much pain. The woman looked like she was going to cry, but the tears were quickly replaced by a cold stare, studying them in return.

They were all so young. Unlike the last time Katana saw them. Than again, she only met them a few years back, and the last time she saw them was roughly a year ago. The memory of that encounter brought her back to the pain she'd been trying to forget. The day of her husbands funeral, Jack and Sam came, trying to console her. But she threw them out.

It was a shameful memory, but at the same time an angry one.

Katana still remembered Jack's words: "_You're gonna regret doing this one day_."

'_Yeah, well, there's a lot of things I regret doing, so get a grip Katana,_' she tried to put aside the memory, and the feelings it caused.

They were still studying her.

"I need your help to get back," she said coldly.

"Get back?" Jack asked.

She looked him in the eyes for the first time since the gate room. "Yes," her voice sounded indifferent, but he felt all the anger she directed at him.

"Get back to…?" he decided not to back down.

"To the future."

"Now, there's a classic cliché right there! And that's how it's done kids," his sarcastic tone wasn't lost on her. "How do we know you're telling us the truth?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me?" Katana almost smiled at her words. She knew it won't be that easy.

Jack eyes studied the newcomer for a moment. "Why?"

"Because."

"That's your answer?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why because?"

"Just because."

"Stop it!" Landry had enough of this; he tried to calm his growing anger by placing his hands on his head , but it didn't work, and this little banner between Jack and Katana didn't help things at all. How's he going to explain this to the president, he had no idea. "Is there any way that you can prove you're…" he placed a hand over his eyes, "... from the future?"

"I can't tell you anything in respect of the future because of the grandfather…"

"Paradox. Yada, yada, yada," Jack finished for her, "You don't have to tell us what's gonna happen, maybe something that only we'd know," he talked slowly, "…something that we'd tell you knowing that you're going to come back, and haunt us."

Sam nearly broke a smile. She knew from his tone that he believed her, and from their experience he would have made sure Katana gets the information she needed. But the girl stayed silent.

Katana was still thinking. She should have paid more attention when they were trying to get to know her. She should have paid attention to their stories.

"Teal'c has a son Ra'ayc,"

"It is a well known fact," Teal'c said.

"Everybody knows that," Jack said ironically. "The wedding happened here!"

"I know. I was just thinking out loud! Okay, okay… lets see. Colonel Mitchell is in love with his high school sweet hart at this time.." she was grasping for straws.

"Okay, that's not exactly a revelation," Cam said.

"Oh for crying out loud…"

"What do you want from me!? I didn't really spent that much time with all of you… I know! Mrs. Jackson has a birth mark on her back, in shape of a heart!" Katana said with excitement that she finally remembered something.

"Mrs. Jackson?!" Daniel was stunned. "Sorry, but there is no Mrs. Jackson."

"I have a birthmark on my back," Vala said. "Does that mean I'll marry my Daniel?"

Everybody looked at Katana. "Oh, boy."

"A! Ha-ha! I knew it!" Vala hugged Daniel. "I knew it!" she was kissing him by now, and Daniel was trying to recover from the shock.

"Vala! Calm down!" Landry yelled.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," but her hands and lips were dancing of joy.

"Look there's no way that's gonna happen, I will not marry Vala."

That took the smile off of Vala's face. "You're gonna regret those words," she threatened. "When we get married I'm going to make your life miserable!"

"Yeah, that's a good way to make a guy marry you," he responded ironically.

Everybody chuckled at their little fight, and Jack even caught a glimpse of Katana smiling, instantly reminding him of Sam's hidden smiles reserved just for him.

"And, besides, almost everyone has seen Vala's back, so that story about a birthmark doesn't really have credit," Daniel tried to put things in perspective.

"I resent that," Vala added pretending to be mad.

"Anything else?" Jack continued sarcastically. He wanted to believe her, but the girl just didn't pan out. "Okay, you can now make your disappearing act, because your credibility just flew out of the window."

Katana stared at him for a long moment, and at that time she reminded him of Teal'c, and his stare that can make anyone talk the talk.

"What's the date?" she asked him still staring right into his eyes.

"We already told you."

"Month?" she asked again.

"What? You're gonna guess the weather?" Jack was annoyed. "It's April."

She panicked. It was the only thing that she knew to convince him, but unsure whether or not to bring it up.

"Well?" Jack's voice revealed his impatience, which made her spite awaken.

"Well," Katana started, taking in a breath, "you and Colonel Carter are having a love affair. Is that good enough of a secret to convince you?"

Everyone fell silent, stunned. Jack looked at Sam, his hand instinctively reaching for her, but he stopped not really knowing what to do. It was her call, it has always been her call. He understood her fears of declaring to the world they were together, but it still didn't stop him from wanting the world to know.

"Will that due?" Katana enjoyed every second of their squirming. "No? Okay, so… General O'Neill," she addressed Jack, but it was apparent her words were meant for Sam as well, "from the very moment you saw Sam Carter, you liked her, more so, you loved her. Because of the regulations you never could do anything about it. Pathetic really, loosing all those years…" she waved her hand off. Since everyone stayed silent she decided to continue. "Anyway, after eight years of pining and wining for her, you two _finally_ decided to become lovers…"

Sam could feel herself blushing. She now looked at the girl wondering how did she knew all those private details.

"…not letting anyone know about your 'relationship', going back and forth…"

"That's enough," Jack said with a clear message 'if you continue, anything can happen'. The way she talked about the love between him and Sam was so demeaning that he was close to losing control and just strangling her, grandfather paradox and all.

Katana knew she went too far. The look on two exposed lovers displayed pain, caused by her words of judgment over their relationship.

"Is this true?" Daniel was the first to speak. "Are the two of you together?"

Sam, on the other hand, couldn't speak; she was suffocating from her efforts to contain the tears. The last thing Katana talked about was the thing that hurt her the most. All the time they lost. _All that time_. They could have had a family by now. Beautiful children. It was the thing she wanted the most. His child.

"Jack?" Daniel pushed for an answer.

He took hold of Sam's hand, looked her right in the eyes assuring her it would be alright. "Yes Daniel. It's true," he turned his attention to the younger man, not letting go of the woman he loved.

With those words Sam let go of the tears that were now covering her face.

"Excuse me," she said and stepped out of the briefing room. She just needed some air.

"All this time? And you two never said anything?" Daniel was still shocked by this revelation.

The question that was going through everyone head was 'How could have they missed it?'

"I… we… oh for crying out loud Daniel, I don't," Jack tried.

"We didn't want to put anyone in danger, or to have me considered as some general's girlfriend," Sam's voice came from the door as she approached her seat, visibly calmer.

"In danger? We're your friends!" Daniel said getting more and more confused.

"If you knew, it would've changed everything."

"Like what Sam? Like what?" Daniel sounded offended.

"Jack is your friend," she tried to explain.

"And you're not?"

"But…. You'd do anything for him," Sam tried again, but the words just didn't come to her.

"I'd do anything for you too!"

"I believe what Colonel Carter wants to say is that we would start considering her as O'Neill's woman, and not as a capable solider that she is," Teal'c spoke, while Daniel frowned disapprovingly.

"That would've never happened…"

"I believe it would Daniel Jackson."

"So what, even if it did happen. So what?"

"It would result in protecting her even when it is unnecessary, or not respecting her orders when we may consider she is putting herself in danger."

"I agree," Cam said, "I for one wouldn't like to come back and tell the General," he pointed to Jack, "that something has happened to Sam no matter what the reason was."

"Besides," Sam gathered the strength to continue, "we didn't want anyone to be able to blackmail us into anything by using Jack against me, or the other way around."

"You don't have to worry Colonel, Jack.," Landry finally spoke. "None of this will leave this room. And I personally am happy for the two of you. I feel like congratulations are in order!" Hank's heart was filled with joy for them. Being apart for so long, and loving each other... _it must have been horrible, and yet they stuck it trough, waiting until the threat to the planet was over_. He had found a new respect for them.

"Not just yet Hank," Jack said, making Sam smile.

"Well, I guess we've established that she's from the future," Landry pointed to Katana.

She felt the fury of everyone's eyes again focused on her. Sam and Jack were the only ones not looking.

"Look," Katana started, "I didn't want to hurt you…"

"I think you did," Sam stopped her explanation. "I don't know why, but you meant it," her anger was apparent, and Katana didn't blame her. She felt like crap. _Yes, that was the word earthlings used._ _Crap_. She finally understood why, and than a thought came to her.

"Oh crap," she said out loud.

Jack looked at her. "What?"

"I just remembered a better example to convince you."

"What is it?" he asked again.

"The foothold situation."

"Great timing to remember that one," Daniel said sarcastically.

"What's a foothold situation?"

Daniel was too angry to explain now. "Vala, lets just forget it, okay? And you," he pointed to Katana, "don't say another word."

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

Just what she needed, being silenced by Daniel Jackson.

Daniel on the other hand was thinking how he's becoming more like Jack every day – seemingly rude, but the girl had it coming for messing with his friends, and it served as a good diversion from his own guilt for not seeing the change in both Sam and Jack for the past two years. _Two years_.

"Fine," Katana almost whispered in response to Daniel's attack.

That one word made everyone sorry for the treatment they were giving her, but they placed it aside very quickly reminding themselves of what she just did to Sam and Jack.

"So," Landry started, "how can we get her back. Any ideas?"

"We know that the ideal way would be to predict a solar flare of sufficient magnitude, but, we have no means to do that," Sam said.

"What about that jumper with the time…"

"Time device," Sam completed Jack's sentence. "I've already thought of that, but after we received the video message from the past it was decided to be dismantled and put to study."

"Why can't we just… you know… put it back together?"

"It's too dangerous. We still don't fully understand how that technology works, and if we make a mistake, it could potentially trap Katana in space and time. Or even worse, she could be blown out of the sky," Sam finished.

"And that'd be bad, why?" Jack tried to joke, and earned a small smile from Sam as well as the disapproving look.

"It would be bad."

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Landry asked.

"You know, I'm still here," Katana finally spoke.

"Yes, yes you are," Jack continued with his sarcasm.

"Why don't we use the equipment on Atlantis? I don't have to end up at the same place I started from, just in my time."

"Yeah, but as far as we know, there's no such machine on Atlantis that can do what we need," Landry said.

"Yes there is. I've worked on it over the years," she said surprised, "but I guess you're still pretty new to the Atlantis. I know that city like the palm of my hand, I can find it. Besides, it's more of a program than a machine."

"I think its time for you to explain just what did you do on Atlantis, how did you get here, and is there a mini you running around."

"General O'Neill, I don't think it'd be prudent for you to know all those things."

"I would have to agree sir," Sam added.

Jack looked at Sam, than to Katana, and the resemblance was apparent to him once again. For all he knew, this girl could be Sam's kid. _Sam's kid_. The sound of his thought echoed in his ears.

"I think it would be 'prudent' to know. But it's your call Hank."

"I agree," he said after a small pause. "Katana?"

She sighed shaking her head off. She could've just refused, but she needed them, as much as she hated to admit it, but she did. So, she decided to tell them the truth. At least the half of it. "Four years ago I saved a life of a man that lives on Atlantis. He brought me there to… establish diplomatic relations with my people. My master,"

"Your master?" Cam asked slightly disgusted.

"It's an equivalent of your teacher."

"Oh, sorry. For a minute there I thought… nothing, continue."

"So, my master came there to retrieve me, but since Atlantians wanted to make an alliance, he decided to leave me there so that I could get a better understanding of your people," she was on a roll here, not a single lie yet. "I stayed, got to know all of you over the years,and Atlantis," she finished feeling quite relieved.

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Twenty fife. And, no, there's no mini-me running around just yet," she referred the last statement to Jack.

"That's good to know," he responded calmly.

Daniel looked at her, and there was something so familiar in her face, her look. Something… what… it was at the tip of his tongue when he was startled from his thoughts by general Landry. "How did you end up here?"

"I… I was running away from," she paused, "some people, and my only escape was through the Gate. Unfortunately there was a storm, which makes the gate travel almost impossible, but I gave it a shot. It didn't work at first, but the lightning stroke at the gate and it started to dial the last address. I had no choice but to go through," she said. "Well, I had a choice but this was better than the alternative. At least at that time it was… now, I'm not so sure."

"Ya think?"

"Who were 'the people'" Vala spoke up.

Katana sighed again. She didn't have to tell them, but than, it would make no difference. "They are, um, how do I explain this… If a woman is a widow in my culture," she started from the beginning, "a man who wishes to marry her can't just ask her on a date. He has to capture her. He cannot do this by himself, but he puts his best hunters on the job."

"Hunters?!" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but they only have one chance to catch the 'perspective bride', and if they fail, the man looses the right to that woman. It's usually done with the future bride's approval, but this was not the case with me."

"Talk about primitive behavior," Vala said.

"No, my people are very advanced, but there are certain traditions that have held on. Of course, these traditions only apply to warriors, and being one, I have to live by those rules. Besides, it beats the place where I grew up," Katana immediately regretted those words.

"Where you grew up?" Jack was the first to comprehend the last statement. "So, your people aren't really your people?" it gave him hope, that his belief she was Sam's child wasn't wrong after all.

_Damn it! No big deal, it still doesn't change anything if I tell them_. "Well, no. I grew up on a planet where children without parents are considered less than slaves. We were forced to sleep outside, without beds, maybe a blanket if your lucky," the words came easy, but even so, the memories were painful, "I was assigned to a very rich family which was good, because it meant there'd be more children, and it could be easier to warm up when it was cold. We were not allowed to receive any form of education, allowed to eat only once a day and so on," her voice was beginning to shake by the memory and she didn't want them to know just how badly she's still hurting because of it.

"So how did you ended up – where you ended up?" Jack asked throwing away his previous thoughts.

"My brain is much more developed than in other humans, there are things that come naturally to me."

"Like?" he asked again.

"Like building a power source for the Stargate that allowed me to escape not just to another planet but to another galaxy. That's how I ended up on Calisa, and a man was kind enough to take me and my sister in."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling us that you can build ZPM's?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes."

Daniel was intrigued just as anybody, but there was something that interested him more. "How old were you when you escaped?"

She looked at him. "Nine."

"You were able to build ZPM's at the age of nine?!" Sam couldn't believe it. "That's amazing."

"Easy there," Jack touched her hand jokingly trying to calm her. He loved the way she got excited over new discoveries. Oh, heck, she got excited over old discoveries too. He loved that side of her. Not that there was anything about her that he didn't like, but that was his favorite.

"I could've build a ZPM long before that, I just didn't have the parts."

Sam was beyond shock. "You have to show us how! I mean…"

"Colonel, I agree with you, but wouldn't there be some sort of paradoxes, changing the future and all that?" Landry had to ask, even though he really agreed with Sam.

"We have no way of knowing sir, but this is way too important."

"There'll be no need for that. You have the specs for them on Atlantis. You probably just didn't find it yet. I imagine that the city is pretty much unexplored?"

"Yeah, basically," Sam answered. "This is just amazing!" her eyes still glowed from excitement and it caused Katana to smile. "Do you realize how special you are?! I mean, to naturally know how to build that kind of things, it's, it's…"

"Amazing, we know," Jack finished making everyone laugh.

"Okay, SG-1, be prepared to go to Atlantis to accompany Katana. You'll move as soon as I get the clearance from the president."

"Yes, sir," Sam and Cam said, getting up along with everyone else.

Laundry left for his office leaving everyone standing uncomfortably. All the news have been starting to sink in, and nobody knew what to do with themselves.

Jack clasped his hands. "We should eat. I hear there's a cake in the mess hall."

"No thanks sir. I'll go catch up with some paper work. I'd like to leave for Atlantis with that one done," Cam said exiting the briefing room.

"Okay… Teal'c? Vala? Daniel?"

"I am going to meditate. I have eaten before this meeting. But I would also like to express my happiness over your relationship," Teal'c stated looking at both of them. "I am sure there is no one more suited for one another, than the two of you."

"Thank you Teal'c," Jack smiled and Sam immediately hugged her friend. "Thank you Teal'c."

He bowed, and left them.

"I'm in," Vala said, "and as the future Mrs. Jackson, I say that Daniel's gonna eat too."

Daniel frowned, not able to fight with Vala at this time. "I am never gonna live this thing down," he said following them.

As they were leaving, Jack turned to Katana, "Are you coming?"

She hesitated. That would not be a good idea.

"You haven't eaten anything since you came here. You have to be hungry. Come on," he sounded truly concerned.

"You're right," and with that Katana followed them as well. It had been quite a day.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They sat at the corner making sure they had some privacy. Everyone were glancing at the newcomer trying to keep their curiosity under control.

"The food ain't much, but its better than most," Jack said. "But the cake," he pointed with a fork to his trade, "that's something you don't wanna miss out."

"Yes General, I heard you the first fifty times," she responded jokingly. "That's why it's on my trade too."

"Okay, for the hundredth time, call me Jack," he said to everyone's surprise, even Sam's. Just ten minutes ago, Katana was the enemy, and now - his best friend. Sam didn't understand one bit what was going on, but didn't mind.

Jack himself was amazed at how easy he forgave Katana for hurting Sam. With that one word when Daniel burst out on her, she achieved what only two persons have succeeded until now. To soften him up. Charlie, Sam and now her.

"You have made several attempts on me to call you that. I just can't call you 'Jack.'"

"Carter got used to it," he said playfully making her blush.

"Lets just go with General for now," Katana blushed herself at his last words.

"Fine, have it your way."

"So Katana, can you tell me when I'm going to marry my Daniel?"

Daniel gave her an annoyed look. "You know," he just thought of something, "she never said that you married me! There are a lot of people with the last name Jackson! Who knows with whom you're gonna end up!"

She looked at Katana with concern. "Do I marry Daniel?"

Katana just stuffed her mouth with food. "Gosh, I'm so hungry!"

"Do I marry Daniel or not?" Vala was pissed.

"Look, I really don't want to say anything that will cause trouble again. I've already said more that I should have," remorse in her voice was obvious and it left them silent. She turned to Sam and Jack who were sitting next to each other. "I'm really sorry 'bout the way I said. what I said, and you're right," she was now only talking to Sam, "I was aiming to hurt you, and I regret it."

Jack lowered his eyes only to feel that rage again, but Sam, she looked Katana straight in the eyes. "Why?"

It was a logical question, but how could she ever answer it. She should have left well enough alone.

"I…" the discussion within showed on her face, "… I can't tell you why."

"You mean you can't tell us because you don't know, or because it could change the history as we know it," Jack finally looked at her, forgiving her all over again, "or, as will know it."

"It's kind of both, I guess. Ever since we met… I… I don't know," she lied, she knew.

Silence.

"Apology accepted," Sam simply said not needing an explanation. All of a sudden she felt the need to hug this strange girl, to comfort her as she felt her pain, and tell her that everything is going to be fine. But she didn't. She raised her hand to Katana's cheek instead, and rested there for a moment before returning it to her lap.

Katana trembled inside, but managed to return the smile. It was the first time she allowed Sam to touch her. Well, that wasn't exactly true. The first time Sam O'Neill touched her, she was in shock and quickly pulled away. Katana didn't want to be close to her then, but now… Now, all she wanted was to be hugged by this woman and never leave that comfortable place she imagined it to be. But the touch ended, and Katana missed it immediately.

"Jack," Sam gestured her eyes.

"What?" Jack asked making Sam frown. "Oh, all right," he waved his hands trough the air. "All is forgotten."

"Yes, all is forgiven," Vala repeated. "And now that you are all good and happy, its time to make me happy! Do I marry Daniel or not?" and all of them chuckled at her persistence.

"Wait," Sam stopped eating, "in the control room! You said 'General O'Neill' twice! Jack was behind me, you saw me first!"

Katana was hoping no-one would remember that one. But you could count on Sam to remember everything. "Um…"

"I'm gonna marry Jack! And I'm gonna be a General!" Sam didn't know which news made her happier. In the second she had to think about it, the first one won out..

'_Oh crap_', Katana thought, '_Is there anything I won't say_.' As for the grandfather paradox she hasn't killed anyone, **yet**. "Um… I can't really…" she tried again to explain, but couldn't think of a way to get out of this.

"Carter," Jack stepped up, " I would be surprised if you don't become a president one day! Let alone a General," everyone smiled in approval. "And there's no surprise about me wanting to marry you," and instead of laughs, on their faces was shock.

'_Oh crap_', Jack swore in his mind. He didn't mean to say that; well, he did, but not here, not now. He had everything planned out. Dinner, candles. The Works!

Sam tried to compose herself, and speak before Daniel says something like '_I'm so happy for the two of you_.' "Actually that is a surprise," she managed to look at him.

He looked back as naively as he could. "Really? You're surprised?" he asked in the same tone his look was giving away. "Oh, for crying out loud," Jack looked around, coughing a little. He could do it now, it's not like she'll allow him to change the subject.

So he got up, than down on one knee, taking out a little ring box he always kept at his side, opened it and coughed again.

All the people watched in awe. Only Daniel spoke. "Oh my God," which earned him a 'shut up' look from Jack. Vala's hands were on her mouth, Katana held her breath in disbelief she's witnessing this, and Sam… if she could smile around her head, she would.

"Okay," Jack started nervously, "I did plan this to be more of a private thing," he looked around again, "but my plans have changed," he paused. "Sam, I love more than the Simpson's, Marry Steenburgen, and beer combined," he tried to joke, making everyone laugh, but they all knew how he cherished those things, "I love you more than life itself," he continued seriously, "I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life without you in it. If you would do me the honor of becoming my wife, I would do everything to make you happy so you'd never regret making that decision." He finally finished, and the attention of the room was now on Sam, awaiting her response.

Even though her smile was a clear display of her happiness, and approval, she didn't say a word. Jack coughed, yet again looking around. "You know, my knees aren't as they used to be. If you don't say something soon, I mite stay like this forever," he whispered, but everyone heard, and laughed.

She took hold of his face, with her smile still intact and her eyes filed with tears of joy. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," kiss, "Yes," kiss, "Yes," she kissed him again more passionately, helping him to his feet.

Jack hugged her, kissing her in return, while everyone whistled, and cheered.

The rumor flew over the base, and in a matter of minutes, the whole Cheyenne Mountain knew that Sam said _yes_ to Jack.

Daniel first came to Jack shaking his hand than hugging him, while Vala hugged Sam so tightly she had trouble breathing. Only when Daniel pulled her away that Sam could catch her breath. Vala hugged Jack much in the same way, and Daniel stopped before hugging Sam, "Congratulations. You two deserve to be happy. I'm sorry I didn't see it Sam, I'm sorry I didn't see the change in you that's so apparent now. Congratulations!" and than he pulled her into his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you!" she whispered in his ear.

After that, every single person came to offer their congratulations to the happy couple, some making jokes, other taking on a more serious note, but all of them sincerely happy for the two.

Somehow, they were left alone. Everyone felt the need to go out and spread the news. Only Katana was there. She didn't make a sound, letting the tears fall down her face. She stood up and hugged them both resting her head between their shoulders.

"Congratulations," she whispered, released them, and headed to her quarters.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The SF's assigned to her have been released. There was no point of having them there when she could sneak in and out anytime. She sat on the bed not even trying to hold her cries. She knew what awaited them, and wondered whether or not to tell them. She knew she couldn't.

Katana wondered, if she had known what awaited her when she first came to Atlantis, would she wanted to change it. No. She would have still wanted to be married to Duncan, even for the short time they were allowed to have. She missed him terribly. It wasn't until after his death she could understand her parents. Knowing the pain of loosing a loved one made her finally let go of the anger she felt for being abandoned.

Of course, it wasn't easy to overcome it. Even now, she felt the need to hurt them, but that need was smaller every time she actually did it, and the shame and sorrow for giving them pain – bigger.

When she was a child, she would dream how she is a princess and her parents had to leave her on that horrible planet to protect her from an even greater evil. Or, that she was a child of ordinary parents, who died fighting some evil enemies, or whatever. Much like every other child that lived with her for the first nine years of her life.

Eventually, she got tired of waiting, imagining something that surely wasn't true, and she suspected that Risi, the newest addition to the family slaves would not survive the winter outside. She was three years younger than Katana, and in the short time they knew each other, Katana had come to love her as a baby sister. So they escaped. It was then that Katana left all dreams of her parents coming for her behind, and the anger took over.

When she first met them, the shock was greater than anything. They were happy to see her, happy that they have found her. "We've waited for this day for so long," Sam told her. "The day when we'll find you again, and be able to hug you, call you our daughter," by than Katana was in her arms hearing the words she waited for so long. She could sense the tears Sam was shading and it just didn't seem enough.

"But you didn't found me, I found you," Katana paused making her way out of Sam's hug. "And a bit late I'd say," she could see Sam backing away not understanding, and than the realization of Katana's words dawned on her. Sam turned to Jack, who was standing near by, watching. He understood immediately, the first moment he saw her; she won't forgive them so lightly. He tried over the years to forgive himself, justifying how there was nothing he or anybody could do, but he had failed.

Katana remembered the look on her parent's face, pure pain written all over. She didn't care, not than.

Now she cried. For them, for herself. She curled on the center of the bed trying to protect herself, trying to stop the shivering, but it didn't help. She was slipping into sleep, and didn't mind. She welcomed the rest.

tbc


	2. Regrets and corrections

_**Warning: Sexual situation at the begging **_

_**Regrets and corrections**_

Jack and Sam made their way to her quarters on the base, receiving a lot of curious looks along the way.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag," he commented entering the room. "So much for keeping things quiet," he closed the door.

"Shut up," Sam said pushing him to the door, kissing him passionately.

"Okay," he managed to say in the brief moment she allowed him to catch some air.

Jack took control of the situation, pushing her to the bed, slipping his hand down her pants which made her moan in acceptance. He felt the affect of touching her, his arousal growing. He pulled his hand out, only to hear barely breading Sam say: "Don't stop…"

He chuckled. "I'm just trying to remove the obstacles." Jack pulled her pants down, along with her underwear. And she felt she'll burst of anticipation.

It was always like this. Every 'first' time, they couldn't wait; there was no romance, just pure need to be together.

Jack unzipped her bra with one hand, removing the last peace of clothing, and immediately placed her nipple into his mouth, letting his other hand wonder all over her body. That alone could drive her crazy. And she was going crazy.

She wanted him inside, and now! He moved slowly at first, and than faster, trusting himself deeper and deeper, making her shake with approaching orgasm, he cupped her face, and whispered "Open your eyes."

Sam did what he asked, and the pure love that was coming from his look struck her. There was no need to say anything else.

Over the years, they learned to communicate with just looks. They found a way around the regulations, because every time he looked at her, she knew he loved her, and every time she looked at him, he knew his love was returned.

He started to move faster and faster, not letting her break eye contact. Their eyes clouded, changing the color in response of the passion that was overcoming them.

As they came together, he placed a kiss on her lips witch she welcomed gratefully, deepening it, and stopping anyone that might be close by to hear what exactly was going on in her quarters.

They stayed like that for a moment. Joined, like they were one being, one body, one soul.

Before their relationship started, they always felt they were missing out on something, but soon after, they realized that little something wasn't missing any more. They were happy, and they were in love, what more can a person ask for?

It wasn't like they didn't have their fair share of fights. At the beginning Jack was jealous of Cameron. It really bugged him. Sam thought it to be funny, since she put Cam in the same category as Daniel. Of course, that didn't convince Jack. He insisted so much on the subject, making her cry in the end.

"Do you really think I'm that kind of a person?" she asked with clear disappointment in her voice. She couldn't believe how tick he was – his accusation meant he thought she'll just fall in love with any commanding officer, and he got the message as soon as he saw her tears. He was so blind when it came to her commitment to him.

"I've loved you since the day I met you! I tried to erase you from my hart, but I couldn't," she was shaking, letting the tears drop openly, "Maybe I should've tried harder," she finally said getting up from the sofa, ready to leave.

He grabbed her hand, but she roughly took it back, hurrying to the door. He caught up with her quickly, turning her to face him. "I'm sorry," he said hugging her.

She tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter. "I'm sorry," he could feel her letting go of the anger, hugging him just as tight. They sat in the hallway for a while, on the floor, she trying to stop crying and he holding her, wondering why would he do this.

She pulled away to look into his eyes, "You can never doubt my love for you. Never," she placed her hand on top of his chest and he knew she was right.

He started kissing her, and making up that night made them both realize just how much they needed each other to feel alive. He swallowed hard trying to find the words to apologize. He knew it wasn't necessary, but felt he had to say it.

"I'm scared Sam. Scared of loosing you."

"I know," she said calmly but surprised he actually admitted it, "I'm scared too."

From that moment on, Jack swore he would take advantage of every second he had with her. And she did the same.

It lead them to this part of their lives. Engaged. He spooned her, kissing her neck and back, moving his hand over her belly.

"Don't do that," she said in a deep voice.

"Oh?"

"Or we'll gonna have to do it again," he could sense her smile.

"And that would be bad, because?"

Sam turned to face him. "Okay, yes, everybody knows about us now, but," she traced the line of his face tenderly, "SG-1 is scheduled to leave at any moment," she looked at him cracking a smile in Jack O'Neill fashion, "and I don't think we've locked to door."

That made him flinch a little, but he wasn't gonna fall for that.

"I'm not shy," he said making her laugh.

"You know, I love you Jack O'Neill."

He returned her gaze with same seriousness. "I know," he paused, "I love you too Samantha O'Neill," and that did it. He again managed to turn a serous conversation into a joke.

"Like that's gonna happen! I'm keeping my last name!"

"What?!" he tried to sound offended, but failed miserably. "You heard what Katana said! She called you General O'Neill! We can't change the future you know," he looked above her head searching for a reason, "grandchildren paradox and all," he finally said.

"Ah. I'm not familiar with that paradox, would you care to explain?" she responded naively.

"Well, you know… we should really get dressed. Like you said, you could 'embark' any minute now," he got up, getting dressed, and Sam did the same.

"I'm gonna need that explanation, so you better make it a good one."

He smiled. They moved to make the bed, smiling at the memory of what just happened.

The knock on the door startled them, and it was followed by Daniels entrance.

"Sam…" he froze, realizing he didn't wait for her approval to enter. "Um…"

Jack understood his confusion. It was all too new. Them not hiding their relationship, others getting used to them as a couple. And _she really didn't lock to door._ "Yes Daniel?"

"You should lock the door," he said pointing behind him.

Now it was Sam's turn to smile. "You came here to tell us that?"

"Um, no, no. General Laundry called us," he said feeling more relaxed, it's Sam and Jack for heaven's sake. "I'm gonna go tell Katana now."

Jack waved his hand. "You two go ahead and I'll go get her."

"Okay."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

While Sam and Daniel went to meet the others, Jack headed to find the girl who started all this. He knocked on her door with no answer.

"Katana!" he called out, again with no answer, so he opened the door slowly. "Katana?" he almost whispered, seeing her on the bed, sleeping.

She looked so peaceful, very different than her tense composure when she's awake. In one day she had managed to stir up everything, changing them.

Jack reached out to her, gently trying to wake her.

"Dad?" she turned towards him, with her eyes half open.

The word surprised him, especially after the thoughts he had, but he quickly dismissed it.

"No," he said whispering, "it's just me."

Katana couldn't believe what she just said. The first time she had ever used that word, and he didn't even know she was referring to him. It made her want to cry again, and that was unsettling. Ever since she came here, all she's done was cry. She doesn't cry!

"What… What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Landry wants to talk to you. Come on Dorothy, there's no place like home," he pulled her up, waiting for his words to sink in, and for her to really wake up.

On the way to the elevator, Jack was still bugged by her calling him _dad _and he had to ask. "What happened to your parents?" he pushed the calling button.

Katana's eyes shot up to him. "What?" she wanted to make sure she heard him right, and to buy some time.

"You said that there, where you first lived children without parents didn't do so well, and that you were one of those children," he pointed out. "So, I was wondering if you know what happened to them?" he repeated his question entering the elevator.

She sighed. "I thought they died, or just abandoned me."

"Which was it?"

"Well, they aren't dead."

They fell silent, both consumed in their thoughts.

The door opened.

"I can never imagine abandoning a child. Let alone my own," he said leaving Katana speechless.

She was destroyed inside, she felt tired, and the need to get back to her own time, where she had control over herself, was growing. All she felt here, was like God was punishing her for every single time her parents tried to get close to her, and she turned them away. She had hurt them, badly. Now, it was her who was suffering for it. '_I can never imagine abandoning a child_.' those words echoed in her mind as she took a seat across Michel, watching him and Teal'c offer their congratulations to Jack and Sam.

"Okay," Landry started, taking his seat, "you have a go for Atlantis," he looked at Katana, "of course, SG-1 will accompany you. Once there, you will show them the specifications for building a ZPM, and than you'll search for the solar flare. After that, off you go."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Now, go get geared up, you leave within an hour."

They stood up. "Sir," Katana stopped him, "Can I get something to change?" she looked down her white shirt and pants. It wasn't really military issued.

"Yes, yes. Someone will bring you a standard outfit."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam, Vala and Katana entered the locker room.

"These are for you," Sam pointed to the clothes neatly folded on the bench.

"Thanks. Can I take a shower first?"

"Yeah, sure. The showers are just…"

"I know where they are. I've been here before, remember?" Katana said.

"And the towels…"

Katana turned smiling. "I know."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Sam returned the smile. "Guess some things never change, huh?"

"Guess not."

She always took cold showers. It had stuck with her from her early days as a slave. This time, it helped her clear her head. She's only been there for a day, and it felt like a year. It was all just unbelievable. Seeing her parents even before she was born… the way they loved each other. It was the only thing that stuck trough time. She might not recognize the people or the surroundings of this time, but the way they looked at each other, that was something she could never forget. '_I'm gonna be home soon, I'll think about it than_,' she thought trying to give herself some space from the roller coaster of emotion.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

As they were about to go through the Gate, Hank and Jack were in the control room watching the seventh symbol locking, and a familiar picture realizing in front of them.

"Jack, you have the honor," Hank said pointing to the mike.

Jack immediately pushed the button. "SG-1 you have a go. Good luck."

"Thank you sir," Sam's voice came through, "we'll be back before you know it,"

Thirty minutes latter the SG-1 was getting off at Atlantis, meeting with Dr. Weir and Colonel Shepard's team.

"SG-1 welcome to the Atlantis, Colonel Carter," Weir extended her hand, which Sam accepted gracefully. "Dr. Weir, Colonel Shepard," she nodded towards him, and he did the same, "Colonel Carter."

After the pleasantries were over with, they introduced the newcomer, just as she was getting off the jumper. "This is Katana, she's a," Sam paused not really knowing how to present her.

"Rodney!" Katana yelled and ran to his side, hugging him. "I've missed you so much!"

"Okay," Rodney threw a questioning look to Cam. "Look," he backed away, "it's not like I mind having a beautiful woman around my neck, but who are you, have we met before?"

Katana laughed; of course he didn't know her.

"Didn't you say that you live on Atlantis? How come you miss him, you've been gone for one day?" Cam asked, and that raised everyone's suspicion all over again.

"I haven't been on Atlantis for six months now." Katana quickly answered. "Teyla, John, Ronan, Elizabeth," she greeted them with a nod, wanting to hug them as well.

"You know us?" Shepard said with a trace of sarcasm.

"Yes."

"She's, um, from the future," Daniel said explaining.

"From the future? That's a new one," John said.

Both Daniel and Sam spoke. "Not really," they looked at each other smiling and Sam continued. "I'll brief you in a minute."

As they were settling into their seats, Sam began explaining what happened just few hours ago, leaving them speechless. Well, not all of them.

Rodney wasn't buying it. "Are you sure she's from the future?"

Sam opened her mouth to say something but Rodney cut her off. "Okay, tell me something that only I would know!"

"NO!" this time the whole SG-1 (but Vala) spoke as one.

"Party poopers," Vala added knowing they'd say just that.

"Yeah, well, she made quite a big mess at the SGC, so…" Daniel didn't finish.

"We're convinced that she's from the future, and the _president _agrees with us," Sam said.

Rodney frowned. "He's your president, not mine."

Katana walked over to him and started to whisper into his ear. "You've always had a feeling that one day you'll have a son. And you want to name him Duncan. You swore not to allow your fears rub off onto him…"

"How did you…?" he looked amazingly at her. "I never told that to anyone!"

"No-one but me," she said leaving everyone to wonder about the quiet conversation between the two.

Katana remembered the first time she met Rodney. She saved him from some bad people, and he was so surprised by the way she looked that he was lost. He called her "Kathryn". She tried to explain that her name is Katana, and he seemed even more confused, than surprised and than extremely happy, pulling her to come with him. She agreed. She heard so much about Atlantis over the years, and it was fun. Little did she know that she was to meet her twin sister, her parents and her other siblings. At the time she didn't feel happy about it. But than again, there was Duncan, the man who changed her. A man! Ha! They were barely children when they got married. He was younger than her by a month, but she always felt like he was years older.

"Satisfied?" Sam asked interrupting Katana's thoughts.

"Yes, Sam," he said not separating his eyes from Katana. "How did we meet?"

"Rodney! I don't know that much of time travel, but I'm quite sure she shouldn't tell you something like that."

"Dr. Weir is right," Katana said to his disappointment.

"What?! It can't hurt!" he tried to reason with all of them and deal with their looks. "Oh, all right, fine."

Elizabeth coughed slightly. "General Landry didn't inform us about the reason of your visit, he just said you had a surprise for us."

"Oh, it's a surprise all right," Cam said.

"Katana needs to get to her time line, and since she lived on Atlantis she's quite familiar with technology that exists here. We need to find the machine that can predict solar flairs, so that we can send her home."

"I already know where it is."

Shepard frowned. "So, that's our surprise? Solar flare predictions? What's the use of that?"

"No," Daniel said, "your surprise is waaay better!"

"Since I live here in the time when the city is fully researched, I obliviously know more about it than you, at this point."

"Like what?" Ronan finally decided to say something, trying to figure out the newcomer. He didn't really trust her.

"Among other things I know where to find schematics for ZPM's," she said like it was nothing.

"What?! And you're telling us this now?!" Rodney was yelling.

"Is this true?" Elizabeth directed her question to Sam.

"Yes."

"This is amazing! If we have the possibility to produce ZPM's as we wish, our defenses would be invisible!" Teyla said with excitement. This could greatly help them in fighting the Wrath, and the Replicators.

Rodney stood up, and everyone followed.

Katana looked at them confused. "Where are you going?"

"To the main computer," Rodney answered pretty annoyed. "I assume that's where will find it."

"Well, yeah, but we can just use the computers in here."

"There are no computers here! Will you quit stalling? Maybe you don't really know…"

Katana understood they still didn't know about the room's full potential. She extended her arm and allowed the 'table' to scan it. The ceiling opened, releasing a beam in front of each seat, creating virtual screens.

They looked astonished as they took their seats again.

"What's this?"

"Now Rodney, I'm sure you can see perfectly well," she teased him. "This is the extension of the main computer, plus some extras. From here you can manipulate the whole city," she touched a few icons, and the next they saw were images of them from the surveillance camera. "See," she touched few more icons, and images were replaced with schematics of ZPM, "here it is. Now I can explain everything…"

"What the… How did we missed this," Shepard's voice gave away the shock everyone was feeling. "How did you do that?"

"See these little holes at the end of the table," she pointed to barely visible dots, "you put your hand like this," she repeated the movement, "than it scans for the ancient gene, and after the confirmation, allows you access," she said as the screens disappeared, and the ceiling closed.

"Oh, okay," Weir said imitating her movement, but nothing happened. She looked at Katana, questioning with her eyes.

"You must not have the gene."

"I don't understand, we only needed the gene to activate the controls and afterwards…"

"It's not the same thing," Katana cut her off. "From this place you can control the whole city, every single command," the screens were in front of them again, and she tapped on a program, inserting a code, and the room was locked, "it can be abused. So the Ancients put a protection to prevent that."

"Okay, we get the picture," John said.

"Okay," Katana unlocked them and pulled out the schematics again. "Now, the sooner I explain this to you, the sooner I can go home." She was getting annoyed. Katana knew all of them, and they didn't trust her. She could see Ronan's eyes never resting, examining everything she does and says. The same was with the rest of them.

"I don't think we need explanation! I'm sure I can read simple instructions!" Rodney's arrogance showed its ugly head, and Katana knew better than to argue. "Fine, why don't you give it a try?"

"Lets see, this is," he stared at the screen, "well, here we have…"

"Just admit it Rodney, you have no idea," John wasn't very supportive.

Sam saw it right away. "This is some sort of a code."

"Yes, I can see that! Blondie!" he threw the remark, provoking.

As much as Sam was used to his insults, Elizabeth wasn't going to let him treat the Colonel like that. "Rodney!"

"What? It's how we communicate! Right Sam?"

Sam felt tempted to let Weir deal with him, but didn't. "Yeah, right. Just shut up and let Katana explain this."

"Fine, fine."

"There's no need for all of us to stay here, right?" Vala asked dreading the hours of explanations.

"No, Colonel Carter and Rodney will stay, and I'll get the rest of Rodney's team to come."

The rest looked very relived at this, and quickly retreated, while the three stayed waiting for others.

"So, Sam how've you been?" Rodney broke the silence, startling her.

"Good, thanks, you?"

"Good, good. Seeing anyone?"

Katana watched as Sam's mouth curved into a big smile, revealing her happiness which she wore under the mask of a solider. "Engaged, actually."

He was genuinely surprised. "Really?!"

"Yes, really," she almost chuckled at his shock. "This morning."

"Who's the lucky bastard?" he asked half sadly.

"General O'Neill."

"Ha! Go figure."

Immediately Sam's irritation with the man grew, and she looked at him annoyed. "What Rodney?"

"I thought you were more into the scientists, not dumb military…"

"He's not dumb!" Sam took the bate, making Katana laugh out loud. She always loved the way Rodney could provoke people.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam took the defensive attitude.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you! It's just funny to see you too argue like that," she turned to Rodney, "you've always told me that in the past you had feelings for my…" she stopped dead in the mid sentence, realizing she was about the say 'my mother.'

"Your what?" they both asked.

"My…" she couldn't find a reasonable explanation. Well, not while panicking, so she ordered herself to remain calm. "My commanding officer. I reported to General O'Neill at one point," she looked at Sam, than Rodney, "and you told me that the two of you had a thing."

Sam frowned. "A thing?! Me and McKay?!"

"Hey, he's the one who said it! Don't bite my head off!"

"You told her that the two of us," she couldn't finish, she just made a disgusted face.

"You remember that time, when we were facing destruction, and you kissed me?" he quickly said, trying to defend himself.

"On the cheek!"

"You said…" Katana didn't finish, startled by a cough behind her. It was Elizabeth, John and the rest of Rodney's team, smiling.

"Well, since everyone is here, we'll leave you to work," Elizabeth said, leaving with John, still smiling. Oh, he's soo going to enjoy this information, and Rodney knew it.

They worked well over 12 hours.

When they first arrived it was noon on Atlantis. Sam was awake for almost a full day now, and she was feeling the effects. They always had something to eat, thanks to Rodney, but she noticed Katana didn't touch her food.

She walked up to her. "Hey, aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really."

Sam paused. "You have to eat something. Your last meal was at the SGC, and that was fourteen hours ago," she now knew how Jack felt every time she over worked herself.

"No, really, I'm not hungry," Katana said tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong?" Sam looked at the girl, concerned. "Look, I'm sure we'll be done here in a little while and than we'll start working on that solar flare."

Katana smiled, but it was apparent that something was troubling her. "You know fully well that it's gonna take at least a week to properly explain everything so you all can use these computers after I leave. But that's not what's wrong…" her voice trailed off.

Sam waited for her to continue but she didn't. "Than what?"

"I've," she sighed, "I've already started the program to find a solar flare," she was shaking her head, and looked at Sam. "I haven't found one powerful enough…"

"For what time period?"

"Two months, going on third."

They were both silent. Sam pulled up a chair. "Can't we just build this," she pointed to the computer, "on Earth? I'm sure our sun is more powerful."

"No," Katana said, "it would take much longer, approximately two years, and that's if we work 24/7."

They fell silent again.

"I don't want to stay here for that long," Katana whispered with pain, imagining her life. If one day has been like this, two years would be like being in hell.

"Hey, it's not that bad here, you know," Sam tried to cheer her up.

"You forget, I know what's gonna happen," Sam wasn't sure what that meant, and thought she saw her eyes tear up, but when Katana looked at her again, they've disappeared.

"Rodney, we need to rest!" Zelenka interrupted. "We've been at it for nearly twelve hours. We need to sleep. I can't concentrate any more!"

Rodney's first instinct was to brush him off, but he needed time to digest the information of the day as well. "Yeah, all right," he said to everyone's surprise. "We'll start early tomorrow. 8 am!" he yelled at his team as they were quickly leaving before he changed his mind.

"Come on," Sam stood up, placing a hand of Katana's shoulder.

"I'll stay here for a while longer…"

"No, you're gonna get some rest. You can leave it running over the night, the results aren't gonna change if you keep staring at them."

"Actually they could," Katana laughed at the thought, "but they wouldn't be accurate," she sighed.

"I could order you. If you were in my chain of command, it means you still have to obey my orders," she said jokingly.

"Okay, okay. I'll rest."

"First you're gonna eat. Come on, we're going to the mess hall."

She complied. In these few hours Katana spent in Sam's company made her realize that her mother wasn't the one to be pushed around. She was vibrant, smart woman, a capable solider, brilliant scientist, but most of all, a loving creature. Katana could see in her eyes that she'd give anything for her team, her friends, her lover.

'_How could I've missed it_,' she wondered, and it came to her. She wasn't looking. She never once truly tried understanding her. She was too busy judging them, but now, she questioned who was she to judge her parents. They tried to tell her what happened, but she didn't listen. The pain she felt at that thought was almost unbarring.

"You okay? You've been quiet?" Sam asked as they entered the assigned quarters, which they shared with Vala.

"I'm just tired, that's all. Sam," Katana stopped her, and the use of Sam's name didn't pass unnoticed, "I have to tell you something…"

"There you are! I almost fell asleep waiting for the two of you!"

"Why were you waiting for us?" Sam made her way to one of the unmade beds, and started to prepare for 'good nights,' and Katana did the same dismissing the idea of telling Sam everything.

"Oh, but I wanted to have a girl talk!"

"Not tonight Vala, we're very tired. I haven't slept for 24 hours, and I really need to sleep," that said, Sam turned off the lights.

"But, but…"

"Sleep Vala."

"Oh all right. But, you know, I'm not gonna give up of finding out if I'm gonna marry Daniel, or not!"

"You're gonna marry him," Katana's voice came from the dark.

"Aaa! Really?!" they could hear her jumping in bed, clasping her hands.

"Katana!" Sam voice was accusing her.

"I just want to rest. You will marry Daniel Vala, and now go to sleep."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"Katana you shouldn't have told her, you could be changing the future!"

"I really don't care right now," Katana's tired voice came again. She really didn't care any more.

"Give it a rest Sam, it's not like she's told me a state secret."

"Just go to sleep," Katana desperately needed some silence.

"I'm sleeping already!" Vala said while Sam stayed silent. "But tomorrow we celebrate!"

"There will be no celebrating," Sam sad with anger, "Vala, you can't tell Daniel!"

"Why not?"

"Because he has to make up his own mind, you can't force him into anything," she paused. "Besides, if you push him too hard, he mite not propose at all."

No-one spoke.

"Vala?"

"Alright Sam. I won't say anything."

"Good. Now sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When Katana woke up, it was still dark. She looked at the clock and realized she has slept for only two hours. It was enough. She never could get used to sleeping indoors. Strangely, she never had that problem while Duncan was alive.

She got dressed as quietly as she could and walked out of there, pretty sure she didn't wake her roommates, and made her way to the briefing room to check on the progress of the program.

"Damn it!" she cursed at the numbers. Going on fifth month, the program still hasn't found it.

She decided to take a walk, to clear her head. She couldn't believe how much of Atlantis was still unexplored and uninhabited. The walls that she knew as always glittering, almost alive, looked so barren, dead, and cold.

Katana walked with no purpose, and the moment she saw the view in front of her she froze, stunned, shocked, sad, happy… The amount of emotions that were racing through her, were so confusing. It made her numb, and she just stared.

It was the place where her wedding was held. The center circular podium was surrounded by seats much like in Coloseum in Rome, able to receive hundreds of people. From all the places in the galaxy, Duncan took her to Italy for their honeymoon. She fell in love with it. It was gorgeous, and he knew every bit of history there was about that place.

She missed him.

Standing in the center, she felt her knees failing, and collapsed, crying. What was wrong with her?! She hasn't cried like this ever since he died, and even than she didn't feel this weakness.

She had escaped from here after his death, thinking it'd be easier to forget, and she truly believed she'd succeeded. Apparently, not.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. When a hand appeared on her shoulder, she jumped releasing a sound of fear, immediately trying to defend herself.

"Sorry to scare you," Sam said raising a hand in the other direction indicating that everything is fine.

Katana followed her hand, only to see the first team of Atlantis with Dr.Weir and SG-1, all armed.

"What's going on?"

"You've obviously turned some sort of an alarm, and we thought that you're…never mind."

"You thought that I was trying to sabotage Atlantis," she stated the obvious, not really surprised.

"Yeah," Sam said uncomfortably, it wasn't her idea, she didn't believe it, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand," Katana said indifferently, still crying, "I'd probably think the same if I were you."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing the tears on Katana's face.

At that question, and sincere concern Sam displayed, Katana again started to cry inconsolably. Sam immediately sat beside her, taking her into her arms. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

Katana held on to her like her life depended on it. It felt so safe, so good. "This is the place where I got married. Both ceremonies were held here, Calisian and the Earth one," she whispered, still crying.

Sam hugged her titer. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay," she whispered back, making a hand gesture telling the rest of them to go. "Shhh," she tried to calm her by rocking her slightly, her left hand stroking Katana's hair, "what happened to him?"

"He died."

"I know, you said you're a widow… I mean how did he die? It mite help if you talk about it…" Sam's hart was breaking into a million peaces, she couldn't imagine what would she do without Jack, go insane?

"I can't… paradoxes ...," she said, finally stopping her tears, and pulling out of Sam's hug. "I wish I could tell you, than you could stop it…" she said with hope, "Believe me, I'm tempted."

"No, I guess I'm better off not knowing. Even if I knew I couldn't change it, and that would hurt more."

Katana knew Sam was right, but that didn't stop her from imagining how it'd be if she could change that little thing in her life.

"Back in the room, you wanted to tell me something?" Sam wiped the tears off of Katana's face.

Katana cherished the warmth Sam's hand left on her cheeks. "I had a moment of weakness…"

"So you have a weakness?!" Sam tried to joke, and it worked, Katana smiled.

"Yes, I'm actually full of them."

"I find that hard to believe," Sam stated, whipping Katana's cheeks again but this time her hands stayed there.

"God, I hate it when I cry," she said a bit ashamed.

"It's always good to cry. It's a great release. Just don't say anyone I said that," Sam joked again.

"What are you willing to give me for my silence?" Katana responded in the same jokingly voice.

"Oh-ho-ho! Sneaky, are we?!"

She has stopped crying, and it felt good just sitting there with Sam.

"Tell me about your wedding, was I there?"

"Sam! You're not supposed to know about the future, right? I mean, if you push hard enough I might tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah, grandchildren paradoxes, yada, yada, yada!"

"You sound just like Jack!" Katana laughed at her imitation.

"It comes with the years of being together every day. I don't even know where 'me' ends, and 'Jack' begins," she smiled shyly. "It's the same with Daniel and Teal'c," she quickly added.

"Cam and Valla?"

"Well, it's not that I don't love or trust them, its just… we've been together for so long, and I don't think that bond is repetitive, you know?" Sam looked a bit shocked by her own admission.

"I understand."

"Just the amount of time I thought they're dead, or going to die makes it all the more worth while to live, and love them," Sam was referring to Jack and Katana understood.

"How did you and the General finally got together?"

"What's with that? One moment you're calling us Sam and Jack and the other Colonel and General?"

"I, I don't know. I haven't even noticed. What would you prefer."

Sam smiled. "Friends call me Sam, and I'm sure Jack will feel the same."

"Sam and Jack it is than. So? Getting together?"

"Persistent little thing you are," Sam said and Katana chuckled in agreement.

TBC


	3. Getting Together

_**A/N:**_ Special thanks to Becca for volunteering to be a beta!! You can find her stories under spacegypsy1 !!

_**Getting T**__**ogether**_

"Persistent little thing you are," Sam said and Katana smiled in agreement. "Okay, well, after we defeated the Replicators, and my father died, and I broke off the engagement with Pete, and…"

"Pete?!" Katana jumped in.

Sam hoped to just go through the list of what had brought her and Jack together but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "Pete was my fiancé before Jack. He was, is… a good man, but I didn't love him the way he deserved"

"Than why did you get engaged?"

"In way, because Jack didn't stop me."

Katana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Um, it's complicated," Sam sighed at the memory. "I was going through a lot when I met Pete, and I needed someone to be there for me, to love me. So, when I met him, I was, you could say open to love. I'd given up on Jack, and Pete was very patient."

Sam paused. "When I showed the ring to Jack, he practically numbered the reasons why I should accept. I can't say I resented him, but…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I expected him to stop me. I was disappointed. So, I accepted. I truly believed I loved him, and that there was no future with Jack."

"Why did you break it off?"

"When my father was dying, he told me I would never be happy if I settled for less than I desire, and deserve." Sam fell silent caught up in her thoughts, remembering the events, slight pain creeping around her heart.

"What happened next?" Katana asked feeling for the first time like a child of the woman if front of her. She was curious about the love her parents felt for each other.

"I wanted Jack," Sam said simply, "and I was determined to be with him, if he'd have me. So the first thing I did was break off the engagement, and than requested a transfer for Area 51."

"Didn't you have to put that request through Jack first? Didn't he question you?"

Sam smiled. "No, I went to General Hammond, and he took me to the president."

"No way! What did you tell them?! 'Hey, Mr. President, I'm in love with my commanding officer, so can you please court marshal me'?" Katana said laughing.

"Something like that," Sam laughed herself, remembering her nervousness at that time. "When I told them I wanted the transfer, they were stunned. I still remember General Hammond's face," she laughed again. "I don't think he would have been more surprised if a pig walked in and told him it wanted to rule the world."

"I can imagine, you, who never want to leave the SGC, making such a request, it must've blown him away!"

"Yes! First they both asked why. I told them it was for personal reasons, but they wanted to know the exact reason for me leaving, and when your Commander in Chief orders you to do something, you obey."

When Sam remained quite for a moment, Katana couldn't stand the suspense. "Come on! What did you say?!"

"I was so nervous. I told them I was in love, but they didn't get it. They congratulated me, and saw no reason for me to leave the SGC."

General Hammond told me he was aware of my engagement to Pete Shanahan and that he knew Pete supported my work. I tried to tell him, to explain but the President interrupted saying he would give me every benefit I wanted. I could choose what missions I wanted to go on, how many hours I wanted to work.

I kept interrupting, trying desperately to find the words to explain, repeating that I had called it off with Pete - that we had broken up. General Hammond shook his head the whole time telling me he didn't understand. He kept saying 'you said you were in love' over and over. I told him that was the reason I wanted to leave.

Then the President started in again – he didn't understand how that related to my choice of leaving… My throat was so dry I couldn't speak, or maybe the possibility of a Court Marshal for my next words kept me from speaking for a moment. I took a sip of water and decided to face the bullet. I told them, well, I blurted it out…'I'm in love with my CO.' Just like that, I said it!

The following silence nearly destroyed me. I feared I couldn't look up, but somehow I did and if I hadn't been so scared I'd end up in jail, I would have laughed. I swear the President's face looked like he couldn't figure out if I was pulling a fast one on him or not. And the General's mouth had dropped open and he was apparently speechless.

Before they regained their senses I told them quickly that WE hadn't done anything inappropriate. HE didn't even know about my feelings. HE's probably suspecting, but I haven't told him yet. I wanted to remove myself from his chain of command first. I left a little room for speculating who HE was. I thought I was gonna die from expectation. I remember thinking what I wouldn't give for a Replicator attack at that moment! I had to beg them to say something.

The President started, asking me to excuse them a moment. I left the room, the minutes felt like hours. A million thoughts crossed my mind in just one second. Jack always says I think too much. It was a half an hour before they called me back in. They appeared so solemn I genuinely expected the SF's to come and haul me off to jail.

Finally, the General spoke saying he wasn't surprised by my feelings for Jack and strongly repeating he hoped I had never acted on them. I tried to tell him no, but he continued like he didn't even hear a word I said. I've never seen him so serious – he went on and on about fraternization and Court Marshal offenses and that no matter how many times I saved the planet, there would be no saving me or General O'Neill.

I was respectful, agreeing with everything but I couldn't really get a word in edgewise. General Hammond scolded me for interrupting him. Then he went on to say he believed me. And, strangely enough, that he believed I deserved happiness.

I felt a sound of relief and surprise escape me, and it was then they finally smiled. The president turned to pick up a file and approached me. His face was kind and held a look of understanding.

He told me that he believed me, and said that what we had fought so hard to resist is what makes Jack and I so special. We had waited so long, never putting our feelings in front of our duty. The President agreed that we both deserved to be happy, then he placed the file he held in my hands. It contained all the papers I needed, then he told me my transfer was effective immediately. AND then he added that my leave of absence was also granted! Leaving me quite confused.

I didn't have a clue what he was talking about for the longest time, then he clarified it, adding that he'd decided a month would be enough. I was so surprised, Katana, I actually said and I quote, "I'm not even sure if he'll have me…" I stopped talking, blushing at what I'd just said, I couldn't believe I was discussing my love life with the President, and General Hammond, even if he was the closest thing I had for a father.

Aware of my discomfort the President smiled and said Jack would be a fool not to and Jack O'Neill is no fool. Then the General hugged me and wished me luck with tears in his eyes.

Twenty minutes latter I was in a plane going Jack's way. At the airport, a car waited to take me to his cabin. And suddenly, I realized I didn't know what to say, I didn't expect all this to happen so fast. I started shaking at the thought he might say no. I mean, I knew he was seeing that Kerry person, and she could be there… I must have looked bad, because the driver asked if I was alright. He had stopped the car outside of Jack's cabin. Ironically, he asked if this was in the right place? That put a stop to all my fears. I WAS in the right place!

Jack answered the door with his usual, 'Carter?' I couldn't speak, every sense in my body wanted to hug him, kiss him, but I couldn't move.

And he asked me what was wrong, worried, seeing me in my official uniform. I chuckled, knowing nothing was wrong. In fact, everything was great. I had to ask him if I could come in because he just stood there holding the door open without speaking. He moved, allowing me to pass, staying right behind. And of course I got the 'You want something, beer?' You don't know Jack well, Katana, but that statement usually follows most of his statements when you're at his place.

Katana smiled. "I didn't know that."

I remained calm, and turned to face him, refusing the offered beer. We were now standing in his living room, staring at each other, and I decided it was time to take charge. I moved closer to him, just an inch from his lips. Closer than we've ever been... except for maybe the whole tank top incident...anyway...that's another story. He started to back away. But I followed. He finally hit the wall, and there was no where to run. Like a trapped mouse, and believe me, I felt like a cat.

He was obviously nervous, swallowing hard, calling me Carter and asking me what the hell I thought I was doing.

I placed my hands on his neck, pulling him into a kiss, telling him 'something we should have done a long time ago'. Our lips only brushed, before he regained control, and sliped away from me.

He spoke incoherently, something about trying to regain control of himself, then chanting over and over about regulations and Court Marshals and I told him I really couldn't care less about regulations!

He didn't care about himself, as usual, Jack being the wonderful person he is he was worried about my career and he kept backing away as I approached him. He slammed into a glass door which lead to the back yard. I smiled again. I could see him loosing his resolve about not ruining my carrier. So, I handed him my transfer papers.

He took his time reading it. He looked so funny trying to cope with the information. Poor Jack, he just couldn't stop reading and asking why I was leaving the SGC.

I moved closer again; I could feel his breath on my face. It was so liberating, finally able to show him I loved him. I didn't have to answer. He knew. I was there. He didn't back down this time, which kind a surprised me. He was always so closed up, and now he clearly showed me he was just as ready for this as I was.

It shocked me when he asked about Pete, but I quickly let him know I had broken it off, returned the ring. I'm sure my voice conveyed how much I regretted ever accepting his proposal.

I clearly remember telling him, 'There's only one man in my heart, and I've waited far too long… I hope I'm not late,' he knew I was referring to Kerry.

And I will never forget his whispered words, "Sam, you could never be too late," and he pulled me closer till our lips met. I still get butterfly's remembering that kiss. It quickly became more passionate, and we didn't waste any more time, he unbuttoned me so fast…

"AAaa!" she placed her fingers in her ears, "Lalalalalalaa!! Don't tell me that!" Katana yelled disgusted.

"Okay…" Sam immediately stopped telling her story. "I'm sorry if I told too much, it's just that I didn't have anyone to talk about this stuff before. Being a secret 'love affair'…"

"Oh, God. I've already apologized for that!" Katana welcomed the change of subject, even if it was a remainder of her mistake. The last thing she needed right now, or ever for that matter, was a mental picture of her parents doing it.

"I know, I know…"

"And you accepted the apology!"

"Yes, yes, I did. But I'd still like to know the reason."

Katana tried to think of a way to warn her, without actually saying anything that can disrupt her time line, but couldn't find a way. "I can't."

"Yeah, I should know better anyway," Sam shrugged.

"One day you'll understand, but it won't make you feel any better. I can only hope you'll forgive me than," she whispered the last words, as she had never said them before, and it was difficult to admit that all these years, she had been wrong.

About everything.

"Hey," Sam put a hand on Katana's shoulders, "I forgive you in advance. After all it turned out for the best," smiling, Sam pointed to the engagement ring Jack had recently given her.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Come on. We have to rest for a while; we have a big day tomorrow." Sam stood up, giving Katana a helping hand, and turned to lead the way to their quarters, but Katana stopped her.

"What?"

"I…" Katana paused, hugging her mother, "I'm sorry," she whispered once more.

"Katana, I already told you, it's all right," Sam said confused, "Don't worry about it."

"Please," she pulled away enough to look at Sam, "I just want you to know I didn't really mean anything I did or said to you, or from your perspective, what I'll do and say."

"Okay," Sam said comfortingly, "now let's go." What was so terrible that it caused the young woman so much shame? Sam resisted the urge to ask and remained silent just to be on the safe side. But Katana's tone of genuine sorrow and redemption had Sam wondering.

Katana would've told her everything had Sam asked. She was grateful for not having to. Because even if she could understand, Katana was sure her mother would never forgive her after everything she put her through. Even a mother's love wouldn't stand for that. Just another thing to put on her 'regret' list.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The following week was difficult. With much hard work they finally found the right solar flair, but the notion that it would happen 10 months from now left Katana feeling lost. On one side she'd have time to get to know her parents, on the other, she's gonna witness her own birth, and that was something she'd rather miss. It didn't go so well for her the first time, so she doubted it's gonna be better this time. Gratefully, she didn't really have time to think about it, given that all she did on Atlantis was explain the codes Ancients used, and how to build a ZPM.

"Welcome home SG-1" Landry said, looking at them from the control room, with Jack at his side. Since Sam didn't expect to see him, it brought a delightful smile to her face. "It's good to be home Sir," Cam said and the jumper headed upwards.

Once released from the infirmary they sat in the briefing room, reporting the events.

Of course, it was mostly dry stuff on how they came to understand the spec's and code's and whatever they were saying. Jack wasn't really listening.

"Good work. This is going to be a great advantage in fighting the Ori as well," Landry looked around the table. "What about the solar flair?"

"We…" Sam started.

"We found one of enough magnitude," Katana watched Jack flicking his pen in the air.

"That's great!" Landry's enthusiasm was quickly dispelled.

"In about ten months," she finished.

"Ten months?!" even Jack realized the impact that could have on the time line.

"We'll have to decide what to do with you…"

"Yes, sir," Katana responded sadly. "You know," she continued with hope, "there are no official papers of the next ten months to a year in the computer in my time!"

Landry didn't follow, but Sam had an idea where she was going with this. "So?" Landry asked.

More excitedly Katana continued. "It could mean that you knew I'd be here, and all information about me was hidden, or removed."

"But that wouldn't explain why the entire data from the following year would be locked, or deleted…" Cam said

"Unless – "

"Unless," Sam cut her off, "you were a part of an SG team."

"Yes."

"I don't think that's possible," Landry said.

"You can't keep me locked here for ten months!" she stated passionately, but without anger.

"We'll see," the General speculated, "SG-1, you have four days off. Get some rest," he stood up.

"Yes, sir!" Vala saluted, and he smiled at her, knowing full well this was her favorite part of the job.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The next four days Sam and Jack spent at his cabin.

"Ah, Carter, I … well, I went ahead and planned the wedding, ya got about a month. I did it all while you were gone." Jack flipped a burger on the grill and waiting for her reaction.

"Oh?"

"I know how busy you are, and with all new discoveries on Atlantis I imagine you'll be spending a lot of time at SGC with all your geeks…"

"Geeks?" she was looking at him lovingly, not really hearing him. She wondered what she'd done to deserve him.

"You're not listening!" He knew she'd react to his remark about her precious scientists if she were.

"What?"

"You haven't heard a word I said."

Chuckling, Sam took the burgers from the fire before they turned to charcoal. "Not after the 'I planned out the wedding,'" Dropping the patties on a plate she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm happy."

"Mmmnm, I love it when you're happy…"

They kissed slowly. "Happy," she mumbled against his lips.

Four days alone with Jack made it all that harder to go back to work. She was tempted to call in sick. Surprisingly she'd never thought about doing that, but when she was with Jack all the problems of the world seemed to disappear.

"What? Now you want to take advantage of being a General's girlfriend?" he teased.

"Yeah…I should go to work," she said pulling away from his arms, getting up, but he pulled her back chuckling, kissing her, not really wanting her to go.

"Four days in bed, not to shabby for an old guy."

"We could make it a week," she said.

"Didn't you hear the last thing I said? Old guy!"

"There's still some gas in you, I can tell…" she hoped to change his mind. That was strange, her not wanting to go to work and him pushing her.

"Hey, hey! Lets leave it for the honeymoon!" now he was the one getting up. "We should really go."

"We?" she asked surprised, following him to the bathroom.

"Yes, we. I need to discuss something with Hank," he was preparing to shave, "and thought to stop by and see Katana. Kid's been stuck there for four days, and I can relate to that."

"Kid? She's twenty-five! She's been married, she's way smarter than we are,"

Jack almost cut himself - that comment was strange coming from Sam.

Sam continued unaware of Jack's confusion. "you should really see her fight! I saw the training she had with John, Teyla and Ronan at Atlantis! She's a brilliant young woman!"

He looked at her, stunned. "Have you noticed how we're almost fighting over her?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's strange. And how easy it was to forgive her? I feel like I could forgive her just about anything," her hands were on her stomach.

"Yeah, I get the same feeling, but I just thought..." his voice trailed off.

"You just thought?"

"I don't know," he tried to shake off the feeling, "She kind a reminds me of you," he said. "She has your eyes, nose, smile!"

"Really? I haven't noticed," she smiled at him. "You're seeing me everywhere!" she teased.

"No, that's not it," he said defensively like Sam had no idea how much he loved her. "At first I thought she might be your daughter, so…"

"She has black hair, blue eyes, she could be Vala's child for that matter."

"You know, about black hair… Jacob comes in mind."

Sam's mind was racing. Jack was right, and it'd certainly explain so many things.

"But," he continued, "I'm pretty sure that's not the case."

Sam frowned. "You just said…"

"I know, I've already asked her about her parents."

"And?"

"And, she told me they abandoned her. We would never do that."

"So it's _we_ now," her smile grew wider. "We never talked about children."

He could see the idea of it appealed her. "Do you want children?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"YES!" she immediately said, and he rejoiced at her excitement. "With you, that is," she blushed a little, still smiling. "You?"

He started at her, sending a clear message. "I'd like nothing more Carter."

She fell into his arms. "I thought it was O'Neill?" she said making it clear she'd take his last name.

"Yes! We're gonna have so much fun with that! Imagine when you become a General!!

It'll confuse the hell out of everyone!"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"You're leaving for P3X-747. There's been reports of Priors visiting them. It's a standard recon," Landry looked concerned. "Heads up! Dismissed."

They went to get ready, as they did so many times. Teal'c having just came back from visiting Ry'ac, was happy to report his son was enjoying married life. Cam spent his down time with friends outside of SGC, and Vala and Daniel talked.

Sam noticed the changes in the two. Vala was quieter, while Daniel smiled with new found joy, nothing bugged him.

"Vala?" Sam asked curiously as they entered the locker room.

"Yes Sam?" Vala tried to remain calm, but her lips were forming a smile.

"What's going on?"

She turned, grabbing Sam by the shoulders. "Daniel gave us a chance."

"A chance?"

"For our relationship! We spent these four days together, talking, nothing more," she added, "Well, there've been moments, but nothing really happened. Not my idea! I wanted to, but he said we should wait."

"Oh my God! That's great!" Sam hugged her.

"Yes, I know! Thank you Sam."

"For what?"

"When you said I could loose him, I realized I couldn't imagine my life without him in it, and when we got back from Atlantis, I went to see him, and … I confessed everything to him. My fears, my love…everything."

"Wow!"

"I know. It was a risk, but well worth it," she happily gave her another hug.

They both smiled. It seemed that things were getting better by the second. They all now had full lives to lead; happiness wasn't out of the reach any more.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Hey," Jack sat across from Katana.

"Hi. What're you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too!" he looked as his words made her smile, reminding him of Sam again.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to see you Jack."

"I see you're enjoying the cake," he pointed to the slice of fruit cake on the plate.

"Yes, thank you for recommending it. So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Washington or something?"

"Or something," Jack reached over and took a bite of her cake.

"Hey! That's mine!" she pulled the plate closer to herself.

"You should really learn to share," he frowned.

She returned the plate to its previous position, letting him know it was okay to take another bite, and he wasn't shy about it.

"So," he said chewing, "what've you been up too?"

"I've been going crazy! I can't stand being indoors for so long. I need air, sun, air!"

"Alright, alright, be cool," he responded calmly, "It's why I'm here actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, at the very least, I'm gonna make sure you'd be allowed to go off base."

"That would be wonderful!!" Her face lit up. "I can't wait! Maybe you can see if I can be on one of the SG teams, too?"

"Going a bit over board, are we?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but the voice and alarm broadcasting over the base speakers stopped her.

UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION.

The smile they both had, disappeared, a terrified feeling in their gut. "Sam," they said at the same time.


	4. Please Stay Alive

A/N: Special thanks to Becca for betaing!  You can find her stories at spacegypsy1!!

_**Please Stay Alive **_

They ran to the Gate Room, fear eating them alive. They could be wrong, someone else could be coming through the 'Gate. Along the way the comm system blared: "Medical team to the Gate Room," which, if possible, made them run even faster.

By the time they arrived, Dr. Lam was already on top of Sam, saying something, but they couldn't hear her. Everyone seemed to move in slow motion. Jack studied the chaos in the room. Daniel stood over Sam, his expression blank, hand moving slowly to his forehead. Cam sat next to Sam, desperately trying to help. Crying, Vala took hold of Daniel's hand, while Teal'c remained motionless, his eyes now focused on Jack.

As soon as they placed Sam on the gurney both Jack and Katana ran towards her.

"What happened?" he asked gruffly.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Katana pushed through the med staff surrounding Sam.

"We have to operate immediately!" Lam snapped out rushing from the room with Sam.

Through the corridor they all followed behind the med staff. SG-1 looked like hell. Teal'c was covered in blood but didn't appear to be bleeding. Daniel was dirty, as were Vala and Cameron.

In the infirmary, SG-1 refused medical attention until they found out something about Sam. Together with Jack and Katana, they moved up into the observation room, not wanting to be waiting blind in some hallway.

"What happened?" Jack tried again for an answer, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

Eyes locked on the operating room below Katana listened to Cam's explanation as the fear of loosing her mother grew stronger.

"It was a trap! The intel was bad," Cam said, "When we stepped through I told Sam and Teal'c to wait by the Gate and secure the area. Sam went in one direction, Teal'c to the other, and she, she was hit…Ouch!"

Katana hit him in the face as hard as she could. Choking him with one hand she threw another punch, and another, and another. "You were supposed to be protecting her!" she tried hitting him again, but Jack and Teal'c stopped her, pulling her back. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get a hold of him again, but the two men were stronger. "Stop it Katana!" Jack yelled.

"It was not Colonel Mitchell's fault," Teal'c stated calmly beside her ear. "They expected us to go in another direction. If we had, we would have been cut off from the Gate, and probably captured by now," he said releasing her.

She regained control quickly, deeply embarrassed by what she had done. She recognized her mistake. "I'm sorry." With tears in her eyes, Katana offered her hand in apology.

Cam accepted her hand not really understanding her behavior. Right now he didn't care. He'd probably have a bruise tomorrow where her first punch landed. Damn but she was a scrappy little thing! Rubbing his check Cam stared at the scene below.

They were all silent, listening for Dr. Lam's voice in the operating room, giving orders without hesitation.

Katana turned to Jack, desperation clearly displayed on her face. "Jack…"

He wrapped his arms around Katana, taking comfort in the young woman as she in him. "It'll be all right, she's gonna pull through," he said. There was nothing in the world he'd rather believe than that. His heart sank at the thought he could loose her. _No… where there's a will there's a way… she can't leave me… she won't._

Beeeeep. The sound of the flat line came so suddenly they all snapped their heads up in surprise.

"Electric paddles charging…" Carolyn Lam's anxious voice called out.

"Oh God! Jack?" Katana looked at him in disbelief.

But he couldn't speak, no, this had to be a nightmare!

"I can't let this happen," Katana said rushing from the room, an idea forming in her head, and she had to hurry.

"Clear!" Lam's voice came from the room below.

The sound of a flat line, and paddles charging again.

"Clear!" again Lam said.

Flat line again.

Katana ran into the operating room.

From the observation room Jack and the others watched in surprise. What was Katana thinking! Was she carrying something? They each had an expression of disbelief as they apparently had difficulty processing what they were seeing.

"Leave, now!" Lam said, "This is a sterilized area! Someone call security!" she was still holding the paddles, ready to attempt once more to bring Sam back.

Katana didn't have the time to explain. She held out her right hand towards Lam and the medical staff, "Move!"

Dr. Lam and her team felt a force pushing them away against their will as they were all tossed aside to the wall and held by some invisible force, not able to move.

Jack had reacted the instant Katana had dashed out, he along with Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, and Vala barged into the operating room.

"Katana! What the hell are you doing?!" Jack yelled at her.

She extended her hand towards them, "Trust me Jack."

They didn't really have a choice but to trust her, she surely had powers that could subdue them in a second. However, the trusting her part came more easily than he could imagine. Jack nodded in agreement.

Yanking the chain from around her neck, Katana pulled it from insider her shirt. Dangling from the chain a cylindrical vial glowed and she threw it violently against the floor, then she placed one hand on Sam and the other hand turned palm down towards the crushed necklace.

The medical staff freed from the force moved forward to stand with the others looking in amazement as the energy from the broken vial went straight to Katana, like she had some sort of a magnet pulling it in, and from her other hand released that energy into Sam.

Right before their eyes, Sam's wound healed, the color returned to her cheeks, and finally… beep, beep, beep – a steady pulse. Katana stopped. It was done. She backed away a little letting everyone closer.

Sam opened her eyes. "What," she tried to get up, "what happened?" she felt as if she were waking from a bad dream.

"Just stay down," Jack said, "you had us worried there for a while," he smiled weakly.

"You were hit," Cam said, "Teal'c carried you back."

"Oh right, I remember, but" she looked down her body to see her stomach revealed, and no trace of the injury, "how did I…?" Her eyes lifted to her friends in question.

"Katana," Jack tilted his head behind him.

Sam didn't understand. "Katana?" she studied the dark haired girl, trying to get some explanation, but the appearance of the young woman had Sam worried immediately. "Are you okay?"

Everyone's attention switched immediately to Katana whose pallor and fading, almost gray eyes gave away her state mind, while the sheen of sweat that glistened over her body suddenly alerted the group to her physical state.

"Katana?" Jack called to her. But she was unable to focus on anything. Worried he turned to Dr.Lam: "Doc?"

Carolyn Lam had already noticed the sudden change and reached Katana just in time to catch her, "She's very hot, help me get her to bed."

Teal'c took her into his arms and placed her on the next available bed.

"Don't… do anything," Katana weakly said, "Don't …. Take… my blood. It'll weaken me…" she was struggling to say every word.

"Shhh, don't talk," Jack said taking her hand in his.

"Promise me… you won't take my blood," her eyes searched for the image of Jack but couldn't see anything. The light was so bright.

"Promise," she heard him say, and finally she could let go.

"Doc?" Jack asked as he felt the hand he held go slack..

"She's unconscious. I'll need to do full blood work to know exactly what's going on…"

"You can't," Jack insisted.

"General, you saw what just happened, there is no way I can know what her body's going through…"

"No," now Daniel interfered, "every person has the right to their beliefs, and you can not go against that," the sudden need to protect her overpowered him. It was obviously very important to her that her blood was not taken, and he was going to help Jack keep his promise.

They had no right to interfere! "How am I supposed to treat her?" Lam asked angry and a bit annoyed.

"You heard her, she said not to do anything," Jack responded convinced Katana knew what she was doing.

"I must do what ever I can…" Lam started again, trying to reason with the two men.

"It is her choice, and I believe we must honor it," Teal'c joined the discussion.

Lam realized she had no choice but to work with what little information she had, leaving only one course of action - doing nothing. "Fine," she finally said. "I'll move her to a private observation room. I don't know how, but I'll try and help her.

Sam watched as they took Katana out. "What happened?" she still didn't understand a thing. Her IQ of a genius didn't really help the situation. One minute she was injured, the next she was fine, and Katana was sick. Why wouldn't Katana allow her blood taken, and why would Jack support her like that. She could be in danger, and he just promised her they wont take any action. And why did the rest of them act so protective?

"She cured you, and than passed out," Cam crossed his arms and glanced askance at his previously injured teammate, "it seems she had some sort of a reaction to the energy or whatever that gizmo was she fixed you up with …" he tried to explain, pointing to the broken energy source, but he didn't understand it any more than the rest of them

Dr. Lam returned shortly, "She's stable, now let's get all of you examined," The doctor observed Sam a moment then added, "you too! Come on, back to the infirmary, all of you.

Amazed to find Sam in perfect health Carolyn sent her off to her quarters to rest just the same. When she tried to protest, both Carolyn and Jack barked out at the same time, "That's an order!"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ

The moment they closed the door to Sam's room, they hugged each other with an intensity only fear can bring.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" he said still holding her, trembling slightly.

They both knew she could never make such a promise. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

They stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's touch. Then Jack sighed. "Katana's in pretty bad shape."

"How did she save me?"

"God Sam, it was amazing," he took her hand and led her to bed, to sit. He tried to explain what Katana did, but really didn't have a clue what that was. "I don't know Sam, one minute we thought you were gone, and the next she healed you. I swear, it reminded me of when that frozen girl cured all of you."

"The Ancient one?

"Yeah."

"It makes sense. It could be the reason why she's sick now."

"But she's gonna pull through, right?" Jack asked regretting it right away. '_She has to_.'

"I don't know," Sam hugged him again, both feeling a new found fear. She rationalized her fears by the fact that Katana had just saved her life.

Jack was thinking the same thing – Katana had saved the life of a woman he loves.

But there had to be something more.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Daniel?" Vala slowly entered his office, closing the door. "What's wrong? You left so quickly after the tests, I was worried."

He placed his head into his hands. "It's just…" he sighed.

She moved closer. "What?"

"Sam was right," he lifted his face, looked at her, then dropped his head back into his hands..

Vala had an idea where he was going but had to ask. "About what?"

"It's different. When I saw her go down, a million things went through my mind…"

"Like what?" she moved even closer.

"It's amazing how many thoughts you can have in just one second, isn't it?"

He was staling. "Daniel?" Vala's voice was filled with panic.

"It's just different," he repeated.

"I don't understand you, please, just tell me what's wrong!" She knew what he wanted to tell her, he wanted to break his promise of them being together. She was scared, but in the end knew that if he's too scared of loosing her, to the point where he'd rather not have her at all, he didn't deserve her.

"When Sam was hit, among other things I thought of Jack. Of what's going to happen to him if Sam… dies," he paused.

Vala didn't move. She'd thought of the same thing. "I know."

"And than I thought what if it had been you instead of Sam…?"

"Daniel…" He raised his hand, silencing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't give us a chance earlier, that I wasted all that time." he finally said getting up, "and another thing I realized was that… I love you," he simply said.

Vala had tears in her eyes, which began to fall the moment he spoke those last words. "I love you too," she whispered, moving into his arms and embracing him tightly, lovingly. He had proven her wrong. He wasn't scared, not any more. Tonight's the night - there would be no more waiting.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam and Jack walked in the infirmary to check up on Katana. They sat by her bed, watching in silence. The nurse came in checking Katana's vital signs and paid little attention to either Sam or Jack.

"How is she?" Sam asked quietly.

"We can't be sure. She has symptoms of a sever fever, but her body's also emitting some sort of an energy – we're assuming the same as the amulet, her lungs are at the verge of collapse but it doesn't seem to be life threatening, while the fever seems to be having the biggest affect, and is dangerous to her. Of course, we have no way of knowing anything for sure…" the nurse glared at Jack a bit angrily, but he just started back. Finishing her limited work the woman left.

Sam knew she could never convince him to break his promise and allow Katana's blood to be taken, but she also thought it was wrong. If there was a way to help her, and they didn't she'd never forgive herself. Or Jack.

General Landry came in, shortly followed by the rest of SG-1.

"How's she doing?" Landry asked.

"Not good sir. Her temperature is through the roof, and there's no way of knowing what medicines to use, since…"

"I know. Dr. Lam informed me," he said clearly in agreement with Jack about the matter.

"Sir, about this whole …"

"It's alright Colonel," he paused. "It's amazing what she did."

"Yeah, it was," Jack said taking Sam's hand.

The room quieted as if each of them were caught up in their own thoughts.

"You know," Landry eventually spoke, "it's not that I'm not happy about the result, but you have to wonder why, why she would do that."

"I was thinkin' about that same thing!" Cam said.

"Maybe she wanted to protect the time line, after all Sam is alive in her future," Daniel's logical explanation got a few nods of agreement.

"No, remember her reaction in the observation room," Cam sheepishly turned away from Sam's regard.

Sitting on the stool beside Katana, Sam cut her eyes to Jack with a raised brow. "What reaction?"

"She attacked Cameron for not protecting you," Vala stated a matter of fact.

Cam instinctively rubbed his jaw. "Threw some pretty decent punches too."

"I don't believe it," Sam said in shock. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but anyway, she was out of it."

"But still, it could've been just concern for her future," Sam looked around for assurance.

Vala shook her head. "I don't think so. She was worried for you just as we were," Vala looked at Jack than back at Sam, "maybe even more. She was truly scared of losing you."

"I agree," Jack spoke up, "there has to be something more that we're missing."

"But what?" Sam asked not ready to believing in any reasons but the one they had – protecting the time line.

"Humph!, you didn't witness the panic, hurt and pure fear Katana showed," Vala was sure she was right, it must have been something else.

Teal'c touched Sam's shoulder, "We must wait for Katana to tell us, ColonelCarter." The Jaffa moved off into the corner where he watched the young woman.

Landry was the first one to go, than as the night went on Daniel, Vala and Cam finally left vowing to return.

Katana began rambling now, her temperature remaining high, but not going up either. Dr. Lam told them it was a good sign, but it didn't seem that way to Sam and Jack.

"No… calas… sent… no…" Katana mumbled, "no…I don't … seris alas," it wasn't difficult to realize she was speaking in another language, and Sam wished she could understand.

Katana was reliving the most difficult times in her life. Remembering when Risi was sick, when she first used the healing power. Than when Duncan died, she tried to heal him, but failed. And finally, the possibility of losing her mother. She was never good with healing people.

Her master explained that she wasn't using enough of her brain that she could do it without hurting herself in the process. She never could learn how to extract the energy of her surroundings and not give her own when healing someone. It was because of that she used the vial, healing someone back to life was more than she could handle.

Again the memory of Sam in the Gate Room assaulted Katana, the sound of the flat line vivid in her fevered mind. "NO!" she screamed, pulling up, opening her eyes searching for something, than falling unconscious again.

Sam was right by her side. "It's okay," she tried to calm her, stroking her hear, "Shhh, it's okay." She tried comforting her again, while Teal'c watched in silence the bond between the two women. He was becoming more and more convinced in his beliefs by the minute.

The night went on slowly, neither of them leaving Katana's side Teal'c disappeared quietly very late into the night, but returned shortly with a few cups of blue Jell-O for Sam.

Realizing she hadn't eaten in hours Sam's stomach reacted loudly to the thought of food. "Thank you Teal'c," she smiled then dug into her favorite meal.

Jack chuckled at the sight, grateful to be allowed to watch her eat, to just watch her by his side for that matter. She was there, safe… at least for now. He turned his attention to Katana sighing. '_She will be alright, she will be alright_,' he repeated in his mind.

Sam finished eating within minutes.

"I guess you were hungry," Jack teased checking his watch, "yap, definitely a new record."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something only to cover it with her hand, a feeling of nausea coming over her. "Oh boy," she managed to say before she ran to the bathroom.

Jack followed, arriving in time to hold her hair away from her face as she threw up. "Sam?"

"I'm fine," she stood up. "I'm fine."

"You're fine?" he asked sarcastically, "You are not fine!"

"It's alright, I probably ate too fast," she said trying to reassure him, but than she started throwing up again.

"Oh, you're so gonna be tested."

"Jack, really…" she was stopped by his look. No sense denying the obvious, she'd been shot, died, cured possibly in some ancient manner and now she was throwing up. Seeing the fear in Jack's eyes she knew…he was scared, and she understood it perfectly. "Okay, fine. I'll see Dr. Lam in the morning."

"Now," he said firmly.

"Somebody has to stay with Katana," she tried.

"Teal'c's here. C'mon," he pulled her by the hand. "Teal'c, we're off to see the wizard."

Teal'c understood perfectly. He had watched "The Wizard of Oz" many times since his arrival to Earth.

They found Dr. Lam in her lab, over the microscope, having obviously been up all night studying something important.

"Doc?" Jack rapped his knuckle against the door jamb.

Startled by their arrival, Carolyn immediately thought that something was wrong. "Is Katana…" she started but Jack cut her off.

"No, no, it's Sam, She's sick."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick, I just threw up, nothing more. I've tried telling him it's nothing serious, but he insisted I see you."

Carolyn smiled at the couple. Just a month ago people could see them walking beside each other, not touching, not smiling at one another, not displaying any form of intimacy, and now, they looked so different. His concern was cute, and touching, she could just imagine the General, who was never found of doctors, needles and other medical stuff, pulling his Colonel to be examined. That alone said something. Lam stood up, approaching Sam.

"I took all standard tests today," she opened Sam's mouth, flashing her pen light inside, "and they were okay. But," Lam continued much to Sam's disappointment, "you can never be too sure. Sit down Colonel," she pointed to the chair closest to Sam. "I'm gonna take a blood sample, and test it again."

Sam pulled her sleeve up, allowing the good doctor to do her job.

"Alright," she moved away, "I'll have the results within two hours," Carolyn smiled and hurried off with the tube of blood.

Coming back into the room, they saw Teal'c standing over Katana, examining her face.

"What you're doing?" Jack asked amused by the sight.

"She appears to be better," Teal'c stated. "She is not rambling any more, and her temperature seems to be lower."

Jack placed his hand on her forehead, making sure for himself. "I'll go get the nurse."

He was back shortly with a nurse by his side. She noted the change in Katana's condition. It seemed that she was getting better after all. It was all just a matter of time.

"ColonelCarter, I believe you should go rest."

"No, Teal'c. I'll stay until we can be absolutely sure she's gonna be fine," Sam said firmly.

"Really Sam, Teal'c and I will stay," Jack tried convincing her, but she looked at him defensively.

"I am not leaving," she repeated just as firmly as before.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, we'll all stay."

Katana looked more peaceful, and her temperature was still going down, slowly but surely. Both Sam and Jack felt relieved knowing she was improving.

It was almost 3 a.m. when Carolyn returned. . She found Teal'c in deep meditation on the closest bed, Sam asleep on Jack's shoulder, and Jack watching Katana. He must have heard her enter because he slowly looked up.

"General," the doctor grinned at him.

"Doc," Jack responded tentatively as he woke Sam up. "Do you have the results?"

"Doctor Lam," Sam greeted the woman with a yawn.

"Yes, I have your results."

Teal'c opened his eyes worried for his friend and stood up immediately.

"So, I'm fine, right?"

"Yes… you're more than fine," she paused. "Colonel, you're pregnant," Carolyn's raised brows were no match for Teal'c's.

The astonished look on Sam's face couldn't even approach the confusion she felt. "I'm… what?" she reminded herself of Jack, who used that question oh so many times.

"What?" Jack repeated.

"I believe Dr. Lam said ColonelCarter is with child.," Teal'c smiled satisfied.

Jack still felt confused. "Are you sure?" he asked still not daring to hope.

"Positive," Lam's smile was wider at their disbelief, "you're gonna be a father General."

"But, but, birth control, I've been on the…"

"You know those things aren't 100 percent sure," Lam cut her off.

Jack and Sam looked at each other, realization that they're going to become parents sinking in. They smiled, kissed, hugged, laughed, hugged, kissed, laughed again.

Teal'c and Dr. Lam offered their congratulations, after which they started hugging and kissing and laughing again.

Than Sam's face froze.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How far along am I?" Sam directed her question to the doctor.

She knew why Sam was asking, and knew her fears are well founded. "A month."

"So what?" Jack asked again, not following, but Sam still didn't look away of Dr. Lam.

"Is there any chance that something could be wrong with the child because of Gate travel?" her voice was shaking. "Or because of what happened today? I was hit in the stomach!"

Jack couldn't believe his ears. No, that can't be happening. There can't be anything wrong with his child. God wouldn't do that to him twice.

Carolyn sighed. "There's no way of knowing," she said. She'd thought of the same thing, but felt it was too early to say anything. "As far as I understand the Gate technology, there shouldn't be side affects. But we have no way of corroborating that theory. About this morning… I really don't know," she finished.

"Isn't there some sort of tests that we can…" Jack started.

"There's nothing wrong with the children," Katana's voice came behind them.

Sam turned at the sound. "Katana! You're awake!"

Jack coughed, happy to see her blue eyes opened. She said they were gonna be alright, and she was alright, wait… they? "You said children?"

"Can I get some water?" she asked weakly.

"Slow sips," Lam warned.

Sam brought glass of water, with a straw, giving it to Katana. "Slowly," she said seeing how eagerly Katana welcomed that straw. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," she said when Sam took away the water leaving her wanting for more.

"So, children?" Jack insisted.

"Yep," she looked at Jack than back to Sam, "you're carrying twins."

Jack clenched his fingers into fists. "Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

Katana smiled again with effort. She knew Sam was asking about the well being of her children. If she only knew one of them was laying in front of her. "I'm sure. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine with them," she touched Sam's hand in assurance.

"Thank you," Sam placed a gentle kiss in her cheek. "For everything."

"No sweat," she tried to sound unaffected by her mother's words and actions, but her voice failed her. Nobody noticed that the effort was because of her emotions, given it was hard for her to talk because of her dry throat.

"Okay, I think you should all leave her to rest," Lam said relieved herself about the news, and about Katana's recovery. "So, say your goodbyes and go rest yourselves."

"Well," Jack started, "I also want to thank you," he came closer and kissed Katana on the forehead. "For saving Sam, and for easing our minds about the baby…babies!"

"We're gonna be back in the morning," Sam said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Bye," Jack added and they turned to leave. "Teal'c? You coming?"

"I will go shortly," the big man said.

Jack and Sam looked at him surprised. "Alright, see you in the morning," Jack said, too tired to satisfy his curiosity about Teal'c's behavior. He's going to be a father again! Of twins! And his children are healthy, nothing wrong with them. He placed his hands over Sam's, hugging her as they were leaving. The world couldn't be more perfect than this.

When they left Katana turned her attention to Teal'c. Her smile of happiness for her parents lingered. "So, you want to thank me too?" she asked jokingly. "I can get used to hero worship."

"I do not feel the need to thank you for saving Colonel Carter," Teal'c said seriously, making Katana chuckle since she didn't really mean he should do that.

"Okay…"

Teal'c cut her off. "I don't think I should be thanking you for saving your own mother."

The smile slid from her face. "What are you talking about?" she sat up slowly, trying to remain calm.

"You know perfectly well, there is no point in lying to me."

She looked at him seriously, knowing it was useless to argue with the Jaffa. "You can't tell them."

They stared at each other in silence, but neither backed down.

"I will not," he finally said.

"Thank you," relieved she nodded a ghost of a smile returning.

They fell silent again.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"The bond between yourself and your parents was apparent from the first moment we saw you. That kind of a bond can only be created naturally. They felt drawn to you, and you too them, as much as you tried to dismiss it," he continued to explain. "Your decisive rejection for your blood to be taken and analyzed made me suspect even more. If they were to take your blood they would find traces of naquada, which you probably inherited from Colonel Carter. And," he was almost finished, "the pain you felt when your mother could have died finally convinced me."

"Wow Teal'c! A regular Sherlock Holmes."

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little.

"You know, the famous detective… never mind."

"Am I correct in assuming that it is you Colonel Carter is carrying?"

"Yes. Me and my twin sister."

Teal'c smiled warmly, which surprised Katana. It was very different face of Teal'c.

"It is an honor to meet you," he paused, "Katana O'Neill," he said bowing.

She felt goose bumps at her title, she smiled back and bowed her head a little. "Likewise Teal'c."

"I will leave you to rest," the smile did not leave his face.

Katana nodded. As he was leaving she remembered the first time she met Teal'c. He had used the very same words. '_It is an honor to meet you Katana O'Neill_'. Of course, she didn't answer in the same way as she did moments ago. She was furious, and attacked Teal'c verbally, yelling she was not part of the O'Neill family, that she will never bare that last name… It was pretty bad.

"Another lovely day in Katana Land," she said out loud, frowning at the memory, tired of feeling ashamed by her past actions. She slid back, resolved to leave her past in the past… or was it the future? '_Oh, never mind. Sleep Katana_,' she closed her eyes.

TBC


	5. We are family

_**We Are Family**_

Within two days Katana regained her full strength. It was amazing seeing her recover so quickly. Sam and Jack, as well as the rest of SG-1 visited daily.

Sam was on stand down for nine months but Landry permitted her to continue with her projects on the base, since she insisted she couldn't just abandon her work.

A month before the wedding, Sam started moving in with Jack. SG-1 had volunteered to help, insisting that Sam had to sit the whole process out.

"Come on guys! I'm not an invalid!"

"You just sit tight, and don't move!" surprisingly it wasn't Jack who actually insisted but Cameron and the rest of the guys.

"You're being pampered Sam, I can't understand why you're not enjoying it!" Vala didn't understand a lot of things about Sam, but her reluctance to relax was most puzzling.

"You wouldn't, would you…" Daniel teased quietly.

Passing Sam where she sat on the couch, Jack suddenly stopped and stared at her and at the same instant both of them said, "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"What idea?" Vala insisted.

Jack grinned at Sam before facing the team. "Come on, guys, let's head to the base, I'll fill you in on the way." So they headed to Katana's quarters to give her the surprise she was sure to love.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When they arrived, Katana's door was open and they found her watching "The Simpson's" to Jack delight.

"Hey!" Jack entered first. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hello," instead of an answer she just pointed to the TV since they already saw what was on. "It's interesting," she said in response to Jack's intrigued look.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Just interesting?"

"Fascinating!" Katana offered dramatically, making them smile.

He seemed satisfied with that response, "Fascinating," Jack repeated, "You never saw the Goa'uld but Mr. Burns – exactly like them."

"So you've said," she rolled her eyes.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

Jack tried to remember when he even mentioned the Simpson's to Katana, while Daniel seized the opportunity to interrupt.

"Katana, we have a surprise for you," Daniel kept cutting his eyes towards Jack.

"Ah, yes," Jack said finally understanding. "C'mon," he tilted his head to the door in invitation.

"Where?"

"You'll see," Jack answered going out.

With her typical big goofy smile Vala gave Katana a hand.

With mischief in their eyes they brought her to the elevator, and she smiled at their childhood behavior.

Somewhat hesitant Katana let them lead her onto the elevator. Jack punched the control buttons and she realized they were going up.

Tenth floor. Ninth. Eighth.

Jack watched Katana's reaction to the digital numbers. Fifth. Ground floor.

Katana started hopping with joy. She was going outside! She waited while Jack filled up a paper the SF gave him, her impatience growing.

With a big lopsided smile he told everyone, "Now we can go!"

Katana tried not to run, but couldn't help herself. Feeling the ground underneath her feet was thrilling. Reaching a small patch of grass near the fence she closed her eyes letting the sun rays wash over her face, breathing deeply she sat down on the grass, touching the earth, fingers caressing the blades of grass, wanting to lay on it, but the cough behind her startled her. She'd forgotten about the people who were following her.

Sam and the others smiled while Jack watched weirdly.

"Should we leave the two of you alone?" Jack pointed to the surroundings.

Before he knew it, Katana was hanging around his neck screaming. "Thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!"

She was trapped under ground ever since they've been back from Atlantis and even there, she didn't get the chance to go to the main land.

"Hey! It wasn't all the General's doing!" Cameron said rebelling, obviously hoping for a hug of his own.

Katana laughed sincerely at his words, switching to hug him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"But, you know, this isn't your surprise," Sam said.

Katana pulled back to stand in front of them. "Than what?" What more could she want?

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you," Vala stepped in.

"Time to go," Jack said, heading for the parking lot.

Katana watched them for a moment, than quickly caught up, "Where are we going?"

Jack put his sunglasses on, took a quick glance skyward and hurried on, "Just follow the yellow brick road."

Katana rode with Jack and Sam in his truck, while Daniel was behind the wheel of the other car.

"So," Jack turned the music down, "you could've gone to the surface any time, without us knowing, why didn't you?" he thought that she might have done it, but seeing her joy at the open space, he was sure she didn't.

Katana was looking through the window and sighed at his direct question. "I wanted you to know you can trust me not to break an order," she finally said. It was ironic that now she actually followed Jack's orders, or Sam's for that matter, while in the past all she did was undermine their authority.

There was a small silence that Jack found incredibly awkward. "What's with that grass thing?" he asked curiously with a trace of mocking in his voice.

Katana chuckled as Sam pushed him in disapproval of his tone.

"I like being 'in touch with nature' as you would say it," she smiled.

"That's … cool," he tried not to laugh, "you know, Carter here talks to her plants!"

"Hey!" Sam gave him a punch in the shoulder. "That's supposed to be between us!"

"What?!" he asked rhetorically, "I just found you a friend, and you're hitting me?" his tone was so naive someone might think he really didn't know what he'd done wrong.

They continued to argue playfully making Katana smile. _Life was good_.

Half an hour later, they stopped at Sam's house. A young woman opened the door and waved at them.

Katana thought she looked familiar, but couldn't really place her face with any specific name.

The girl came to meet them, greeting everyone, than turning to Katana. "Hi, I'm Cassandra," she extended her hand.

Of course. "You look so young," Katana accepted the hand looking in wonder.

"Well, um, thank you… I think," she said confused.

"Don't worry Cassie, Katana has the tendency to tell that to people," Jack interrupted.

"Oh, right, you probably know me in the future, or will know me, or… knew me?" Cassie remembered Jack and Sam telling her about the visitor.

"I know you," Katana simply said not wanting to go into semantics.

Cassandra was the only person, besides Kathryn, Katana allowed to get close to her. Over the five years they've known each other, she had become a very good friend despite the age difference.

The group went inside while Katana still awaited her surprise.

In the living room Jack stood in the center with his hands wide open yelling "Surprise!"

Katana stepped in closer. "I don't understand."

"This is my house," Sam started explaining, "and since I'm moving in with Jack, and you'll need a place to stay… we thought this will do nicely," she finished smiling.

Katana wasn't sure she understood them all that well, so she held her joy back until she was sure. "So this means I'll be able to leave the base as I wish?"

"Yep." Jack nodded.

"That and more," it was Cam's turn. "Since Sam's on maternity, we're going to need a fourth. And who better than the girl who can only stay 10 months," he stated smiling.

"Ha!" now she was genuinely surprised. "I'm gonna be a member of SG-1?! That's great!"

"You already are," Jack smiled at her enthusiasm. "The papers came through this morning."

"And this is for you," Cameron handed her the SG-1 patch for her uniform.

"Thank you, thank you!" she realized she was repeating herself, but this time it was Cameron she hugged first, than Daniel, Teal'c and so on. Even Cassandra got a big squeeze.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to go on a mission with you guys! And I have a place to live…"

"That's under one condition," Cassandra cut her off, "you let me crash here when I'm in town."

'_That is one damn good condition,'_ Katana thought. "No problem!"

"And," Jack added, "there will be tests - for your skills."

Katana nodded smiling. '_That's going to be a breeze.'_

"Oh! And no using your powers on our people! That's frowned upon," Jack injected.

"It's forbidden to use any sort of powers against people who don't have them, unless it's in self defense," she explained.

"Oh, okay."

They sat comfortably, talking, trying to get to know the newest member of their family.

"I have a favor to ask you," Sam addressed Katana.

"Sure, fire away."

"You see, the wedding's in less then a month, and Cassandra will be the maid of honor, Vala accepted to be a bridesmaid, and I'm missing one… so I was wondering if you'd be the third bridesmaid?"

Katana couldn't believe her ears. That's going to be weird, not just being at her parents wedding, but actually participating! "Yes!" she yelled in excitement. "I mean, I'd be happy to help," she said more calmly, still visibly thrilled.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we're going shopping!" Vala rubbed her palms together matching Katana's excitement.

Daniel flinched at the word 'shopping'. "You're not getting my credit card!" he snapped and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Daniel, I got my own credit card," Vala proudly pulled her valet and from it a real credit card. "General Laundry gave it to me yesterday; apparently I'm finally getting paid for this job."

"Do I have to go?" Katana never did like shopping; she considered it a waist of time.

"Of course! You're not gonna be wearing that for the next ten months!? And you'll need something for the wedding!" Vala insisted. She couldn't believe that anyone could pass up the opportunity to shop.

Katana looked down her clothes, realizing Vala had a point. She only had SG issued clothes and that's not really a broad choice. "Alright, I'll go," she caved in.

Turning to Sam and Jack, Daniel changed the subject. "So, have you decided on the names?" He felt relieved knowing his bank account would remain untouched. The last time Vala went shopping with his credit card, he'd had to close that account when she went way over the limit!

"Yes," Sam and Jack said in the same voice, smiling.

"Janet and Kathryn," Sam continued. "In honor of the two women that meant a lot to both of us."

They all fell silent remembering their dear friends. Cassandra felt a great gratitude her mother was remembered so dearly.

"What if one or both of the children are boys?" Daniel asked again, breaking the silence.

"We already know they're girls," Jack flipped his hand through the air, annoyed. "Teal'c blurted it out."

"I have already offered my apologize to you O'Neill. I did not realize Earth women do not know the gender of the child from its conception."

"It's fine Teal'c, really," Sam knew he didn't mean to do it, and it was actually nice knowing in what color to paint the nursery.

"I wanted to be surprised! I like surprises!"

Daniel clearly remembered several incidents with the Tok'ra when they surprised him. "Jack, you hate surprises."

Katana saw the stare Jack gave Daniel and decided to divert his attention, her curiosity was killing her. "Are you happy you're gonna have two girls?"

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna spoil them rotten!" he answered with a big smile, apparently he had already planed it all out.

Sam frowned at those words. "You'll do no such thing!"

"Oh, if it's up to you, they're gonna grow up to become these brilliant scientists," waving a hand around in midair he paused, "they're gonna have fun before they go all dull on us."

"Are you saying I'm boring?" Sam asked trying to sound angry, but not really accomplishing it.

"No, Carter, you're not like other scientists, you're loads of fun," he said unconvincingly, knowing fully well she wasn't mad.

"You know Jack," she had a devilish look in her eyes, "I might keep my last name after all, given you're so used to calling me by it," Sam knew all the plans he had about messing with people after they get married, and how much time he spent developing them.

"Sam, you're fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" he quickly said, "did I mention Fun?!"

_Now that's more like it_.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

After three hours of walking from one store to the other, they were at their last stop. Sam had picked out the wedding dress and made the arrangements about the delivery after a few alterations were made.

They were headed to the coffee shop, pared off. Vala was hand in hand with Sam, while Katana walked beside Cass in silence.

"So," Cassandra decided to ask the question that was bothering her ever since she met Katana, "what am I like in the future?"

Katana giggled, knowing Cass so well, that that had been on her mind for a while now. "Curious, just like now," she looked at this young woman, full of life, her spirit hadn't changed much. "Actually you're a very good friend of mine."

"Really? Wow. It's so freaky thinking you know me, everything that's going to happen to me, and I don't know you."

"You will," Katana smiled again, "and you're gonna help me a lot."

Cassandra's curiosity was getting the better of her, Sam warned her she shouldn't ask, but couldn't help herself, what can it hurt. "Like with what?"

"Like, I can't tell you."

Cassandra understood, but still felt disappointed. "What about Sam? Are you close to her?"

"No," Katana said abruptly causing Cassandra to look at her strangely. "I mean… well, no," she said more softly.

"But you know her, right?"

"Yes, that I do."

"What about Sam's children, are you close to them?"

"To one of them," Katana thought of her twin sister. She never could let her other siblings into her life. James and Patrick understood, and were always at arms length, but Gracie being only eleven when they first met couldn't possibly get the pain Katana felt being alone for all those years, while all of them enjoyed all the benefits of what a family can provide. Katana still remembered the look of pain and tears forming in Gracie's eyes when she told her to get lost and don't bother her again. She didn't see Gracie after that. She's sixteen now, and probably doesn't allow people to call her Gracie any more.

Katana never understood why it was so easy to allow Kathryn to get close to her. After all, they were twins, exactly the same, accept Kathryn had everything Katana desired. But she was never jealous of her. Kathryn is a brilliant diplomat. She managed to mediate in several sensitive disputes by the time she was twenty. She had the same brain structure as Katana, but never learned to use her powers as well as her sister. The fact is, she never had to fight to survive, and in a way Katana was grateful for that.

'_The O'Neill children_,' Katana often heard people refer red to her family, '_are destined for greatness._'

James and Patrick both wanted to be pilots, and by the time Katana's second year of living on Atlantis finished, they've accomplished their goals. James is two years younger, and Patrick three, but the boys looked so much alike people thought they were twins also.

"Hey!" Cassandra called out. "You spaced out."

"Oh," Katana tried a smile, "sorry."

"Sooo, what are they like?"

Katana shook her head. "Who?"

"The twins! Man…"

"Oh, well, one of them is great… the other's gonna make some problems for Sam and Jack… but she'll come around," Katana said sadly thinking of herself, and everything she missed out being angry. "And I can't tell you anything more, so stop asking!" she regained her control.

"Fine, fine…"

"You two!" Sam yelled. Her and Vala were several feet in front of them. "Stop falling behind!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" Cassandra shouted back.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The following days Jack went back and forth from DC to Colorado, getting everything ready and switching to training the SG teams, so he could have more time for his family.

He was entering Cheyenne Mountain complex escorted by Sam, when his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Jack, are you in the base?" Daniel's voice came through.

"We're just coming in," Jack answered giving his ID card to the guard.

"You have to get down here! This is amazing!" Daniels excitement didn't really make a difference to Jack. For all he knew, Daniel's excitement was about some archeological discovery he thinks everyone should know about.

"Danny boy, slow down, come where?" Jack's tone didn't escape Daniel.

"To level 25. Don't worry Jack, it's not some spectacular archeological discovery, I wouldn't call YOU for that. Katana's having her fighting skills tested and she's beating the crap out of everybody!"

That is his kind of fun. "We'll be right there."

"What's up?" Sam caught up with him once she passed the security check.

"Oh," he placed his arm around Sam's neck, "apparently Katana's a mean machine."

"What?" she frowned.

"C'mon," Jack winked at her, and headed to the elevator.

By the time they got to the training level there was cheering and yelling all around. Daniel spotted them by the entrance and waved.

They made their way through the sea of men and women finally arriving at their destination. "What is this?" Jack asked annoyed. "Is everyone here?"

"Actually yes, the night shift decided to stay after seeing her fight," Daniel still looked at Katana who stood in the center, surrounded by four men.

Cam turned to face them, from his position near the front. "Her hand to hand skills are amazing! We couldn't have picked out a better person to replace you Sam!" his hands were restless, flying around. He returned his attention to Katana in anticipation.

"It's good to know I'll be missed," Sam teased.

"Oh, no Sam, you know we'll miss you," Cameron turned again, "it's just that she's… you'll see, the next fight is about to start."

Jack flipped through the crowd finally resting his eyes on the young woman. She seemed to be tired, but still had the strength to fight. "How long has she been at it?

"The whole morning! After a while she got bored and told two people should attack, than after a while three, and now we're on the four," Daniel said like he was explaining rules of how the game is played.

"Ahm. Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Trust me Jack, its fair."

Vala came at that moment offering popcorn to everyone.

"Vala? What are you doing?"

"It felt like eating popcorn, want some?" she placed the bag right under Daniel's nose. His hands reacted immediately, pushing away the bag.

"No, thank you," he couldn't believe how resourceful Vala was. She wanted popcorn, she got popcorn. '_Who knows what she had to promise the Cook to get it,'_ he frowned at the thought, '_No, she wouldn't,'_ he tried reassuring himself. '_SHE WOULD, SHE WOULD!'_ a voice inside him screamed.

"Um, Vala…"

"Shhh Daniel, they're starting."

'_No, no, she wouldn't… not for _popcorn

A man from behind Katana attacked, but she turned instinctively, grabbing his arms, using his weight and flipped him over herself onto the Marine who was already running towards her. The third airman tried tripping her, but she jumped avoiding her while, punching the Marine - who'd popped up again - with her left leg as she was coming down.

The first airman, the biggest of them came back at her and threw a fist in her direction but she stopped it, he tried again but she stopped that as well. Katana retaliated with a left hook which the man stopped, making a mistake expecting her other hand instead of the knee which went straight for his groin. The airman yelped and "ouch" was heard around the room as he went down.

The whole fight lasted only minutes.

"Woohoo! That's my girl!" Jack yelled attracting Katana's attention. She waved at him with a smile.

"You're girl?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

He looked down at Sam. "Our girl," he pointed to the SG-1, "I meant our girl," Jack emphasized the last two words, and placed a hand around Sam's neck. "You're MY girl."

"I better be you're only girl," she teased loving ever minute of his squirming.

"Next" they heard Katana yell out.

The fighting continued for one hour more while everyone watched in awe.

"She is a formidable warrior," Teal'c commented. "You should be very proud ColonelCarter."

Sam looked at him surprisingly, and so did Jack. "Why?"

Teal'c realized he had just made an indiscretion. "I can not comment at this time," he stated, returning his attention back to Katana.

"Why not?" it was Jack who asked this time.

"I am watching the fight," it was clearly all he was going to say.

Sam and Jack looked at each other. "You know T, you're acting strange," Jack said, "well, stranger than usual."

"Indeed," Teal'c said eyes still locked on Katana.

"You kick ass!" Cameron shouted offering his hand to Katana in congratulation, making her laugh, as SG-1 – including it's newest member – headed out of the gym.

"Thank you."

"We are very proud," Jack pointed to Sam and him, "Aren't we Sam?"

"Very," she said jokingly glancing at Teal'c.

"Are you proud of Katana Teal'c?" Jack made an innocent face.

"Extremely," he said and walked ahead without explanation.

Katana didn't understand a thing. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. C'mon, let's get some cake! It's on me."

"Jack, the cake is free," Katana stated the obvious.

"I knew that."

TBC


	6. Bells are ringing

_**Bells Are Ringing** _

The night before the wedding all the girls were gathered at Sam's former house. She was already nervous as hell.

"We've agreed that each of us would get you something to wear at the wedding," Cassandra said pulling out something and presenting it to Sam, "So, here's something new…"

Sam took the little box, extracting a silver bracelet that had engraved the words 'forever and ever and ever and ever,' on the surface. The words joined making a full circle and to a casual observer it would look like decoration. "This is beautiful! Thank you!" she hugged Cassandra, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, okay, now me!" Vala said impatiently, giving her a little box as well.

"Let's see…it's an undergarment!" Sam laughed at the sight, blushing a little remembering the last time she wore one and Jack's excitement.

"That's for something old. It's my lucky one! You wouldn't believe how it can drive man crazy…"

"Oh, believe me I know," Sam interrupted blushing again.

"Um! Pray tell!" Cassandra saw the look on Sam's face, and was very interested in the details.

"No! No!" Katana yelled trying not to sound disgusted. "It's my turn!" she hoped to changed the subject, and it worked. Sam took yet another little box, opening it instantly; this time Sam pulled a silver necklace from the box with a small pale blue round shaped rock, very delicate.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you," Sam hugged Katana as well as the two women before her. "Thank you all, this is great," she paused, "I just hope that everything goes right tomorrow…" she lowered her head a little.

"Hey," Cassandra pulled her chin up, "everything's gonna be fine. There's no reason to worry."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help myself…"

"You worried Jack's not gonna show up?" Vala interrupted, "Because that will never happen!"

"No! Of course not!" she laughed at the thought, "He knows that he wouldn't live for long if he doesn't show up," she joked.

"Than what?"

"I don't know… what if something happens and the Ori attack… or I don't know, something blows up at the SGC, or…"

"Okay, okay! We get the picture," Katana stopped her, "I can tell you for sure that nothing will happen to stop you from marrying Jack!"

Sam smiled widely at those words.

"Now, we want you to try the dress on," Vala said.

"Okay," Sam got up momentarily hopping like a child, and went to the bedroom.

"You're sure that nothing's gonna happen?" Vala turned to Katana when she was sure Sam wouldn't hear them.

"Nope," Katana said to their surprise. "I had to tell her something to calm her down, otherwise she wouldn't be able to enjoy her own wedding," Katana justified her lie, which met the approval of the two women. "But I'm sure that if something happened at their wedding I'd know about it," Katana assured them.

Sam returned moments later. The white, strapless dress followed the line of her body, falling freely at the bottom. She looked stunning.

"How do I look?"

The trio stood open mouthed in amazement.

"Wow!" Vala finally said with a sound of admiration.

Cass whistled, and Katana was speechless. Her mother was beautiful. '_Who am I kidding, beautiful doesn't cover it.'_

When the doorbell rang, Sam looked up in surprise as Vala grinned behind her back. Opening the door a fireman winked at her asking "So, where's the fire?" And proceeded to enter with the other men trailing behind him.

"Vala!"

"Oh yes!" Vala said satisfied at the appearance of the men.

Sam tried covering Cassandra's eyes, but realized it was useless, she was an adult and obviously enjoying the show.

The guys did the same for Jack. He protested a little but gave in in the end. The only one who didn't have such a great time, was Teal'c who kept saying to the girl: "Please remove yourself from my lap, or I will be forced to do so myself." She finally told him 'seductively' she'd love for him to do just that. It was pretty much then when the party was over.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The following day, people were gathered at the old compound, near Jack's cabin, that he'd rented for the wedding. It was the end of May, and the weather allowed for an outdoors wedding.

Jack was ready, standing in front of the minister in his blues, awaiting his bride. He knew she had arrived but he didn't understand what was taking so long.

The first ones to walk down the aisle were Cassie and Daniel, followed by Vala and Teal'c, and Katana and Cameron.

Than Sam came from the house, walking hand in hand with General Hammond. Jack was sure he was hallucinating. An angel was coming towards him. No, it had to be Sam. She was escorted by a big bold man, and there was no chance he could be mistaken for an angel. A Cupid maybe.

Sam wore a beautiful smile walking towards the man she loved. Jack was hers.

She didn't notice the people or their stares as they admired her beauty; her eyes were locked on Jack. He was hers, and she could never belong to another man.

As she took his hand they turned to the minister but the happiness in their eyes they shared just with each other. They agreed that they would say traditional vows and turning again to each other they spoke each in turn, repeating the words solemnly.

When the time came for the couple to say their 'I do's' Katana held her breath in anticipation. It was like witnessing history. The event that insured the creation of the O'Neill family. A tear escaped her eye, but this time it was a tear of joy.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Yes sir!" Jack turned to Sam pulling her into a kiss. "You're mine now," he whispered close to her lips.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered back.

The reception got underway with the newlyweds First Dance. General Hammond took Sam away from her husband at one point, leaving Jack standing alone.

"May I have this dance?" Katana pulled his hand gracefully, leaving him no choice but to take her for a spin.

"So, do you like it here so far?" Jack wore a big smile.

"How can I not," Katana replied with matching his grin.

Jack took on a more serious expression. "You didn't when you first came, are we so terrible in the future?"

"No, you're… no," Katana stumbled with words, "I'm the terrible one… You know," her strength of voice returned, "when you get to know me, please don't take anything I say or do seriously."

"Okay," he simply said.

Katana watched her father dazzled . He was such a strong man, intelligent, competent. On an impulse she hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?"

"Congratulations on your marriage, and a thank you for letting me be a part of your lives."

Jack looked at her oddly, knowing full well there had to be more than that, but accepted her explanation for now. "Don't mention it."

Like many times before Katana had once again reminded him of Sam, and he stared at her familiar eyes, wondering just how the hell she managed to get under his skin so easily. "You remind me so much of Sam, you're eyes…" he blurted it out.

Katana panicked. "I, I …" she stuttered, "We don't look that much alike."

"Can I get my husband back," a voice came behind Katana. She turned instantly to meet the eyes that are so recognizable.

"Of course," Katana regained her composure, backing away slowly, trying not to meet Jack's continuous stare.

Sam smiled at Katana's behavior. "What's the deal with her?" she wrapped her arms around Jack, moving to the rhythm.

"I don't know," Jack said sincerely. "I mentioned how she reminds me of you, and she started acting strange."

Sam shook her head at his insistence at that. "We don't look that much alike," she rejected the idea, but even so, there was a part of her that always went high with pride when he said that.

"Yeah, right," his sarcasm was obvious, but Sam chose to ignore it.

They danced in comfortable silence; his hand kept going to Sam's belly, like he was making sure it was all true. It still hasn't started showing but just the knowledge his children are in there was enough.

Jack didn't like toasts but there was nothing he could do about it when General Hammond tapped his glass, demanding attention.

"As their Commanding Officer, I was always proud to have people of their character under my command," he spoke strongly.

"Why thank you sir," Jack injected, "that was wonderful."

Hammond looked at him smiling. "I'm not finished."

"Oh." Jack played innocent.

For a moment there George wondered if he should make this a very long speech and making his retribution for all the trouble Jack caused him over the years, but decided against it. "But as an ordinary man, I am proud to call them friends. I have never met two people so right for each other, and I am grateful for the opportunity to watch them create a family together. Sam and Jack," he turned to face them, "I wish you all the love and happiness you can withstand."

Sam took hold of Jack's hand, holding it tightly. "Thank you, sir."

"To Sam and Jack," the General raised his glass, but Jack interrupted again.

"George," Jack spoke his name awkwardly, "I believe there's something missing."

Sam looked at him, frowning, but Hammond understood perfectly.

"God speed, and good luck," he finished and everyone laughed as they understood Jack's reluctance to undertake any mission without those words. "That's of course intended for you Sam," the general added, "he's yours now," for the first time in ten years, he had managed to get the better of Jack O'Neill and it felt good.

"Alright, alright," Jack tried calming down the laughter, but Sam stopped his attempts with a kiss.

"To Sam and Jack," he repeated taking the sip of champagne, and everyone followed.

At the end of the evening Sam tossed the bouquet right into Vala's hands, and then glanced at Daniel meaningfully.

Vala grinned knowing the Earth tradition associated with the bridal bouquet, and Daniel didn't appear to dislike the idea.

Sam knew that for the first time since Sha're's death, Daniel had found a woman he loves, and he had confessed to her that the possibility of spending the rest of his days with Vala didn't disagree with him.

Alone with Jack, Sam rested her head on the back of the Limo seat as they set off to their honeymoon. Jack hadn't wanted anyone to know where they were going, so they wouldn't be interrupted. Of course, she had left a contact number just in case and Jack pretended he didn't know.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Over the next seven months Katana spent all her free time with Sam and Jack. Her integration in SG-1 went perfectly. They trusted her with their lives and she did the same. They found themselves in rough situations every now and than, but managed to pull through, and Katana's 'powers' came in handy a few times.

Sam read everything there was about babies, and now was listening only to classical music as some scientists deducted it improves the intellect of children who were exposed to it in their mother's womb. Jack was going crazy, but Sam stood firm about it.

Katana adored her parents. They were loving, smart, funny people. All of a sudden she found herself proud for being their daughter. For some reason Katana always blamed her mother more for abandoning her, but now, she only had love for Sam.

When Katana first met them, she gave them the benefit of the doubt and wanted to listen to their reasons for leaving her, but all they said was it wasn't their choice. After that she didn't want to listen.

Katana tried hacking into the files of the year she was born, but came up empty. It was frustrating there were no records, and she thought her parents were so guilty they had to erase evidence of their shame. Who knew Katana herself was the reason there were no documents of that year?

It was obvious to her now that her parents wanted her, and only something horrible would've made them give her up. The time was ticking, and Christmas, her birthday was only two days away. Sam and Jack had invited everyone to their place with Sam being so close to birth, but none of them knew they won't be celebrating it this year.

Katana walked through the base with these thoughts, when Cameron found her.

"Hey!"

"Hey Cam."

"I've been looking for you," he said, "SG-3 has returned with some information, and general Landry asked as to come to the briefing room in 20 minutes."

"Oh? Why?" Katana tried to stay focused.

"SG-3 has returned with some important information," he repeated slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katana looked away from him, "SG-3, important information, I'll be there, I just need to go to my quarters for a moment," she needed to get away from him, from people, she didn't want to be here, she should be with her parents protecting them…

"Okay," Cam yelled after her, "don't make me come for you again!" he threatened jokingly.

Katana waved her hand off. "I'll be right there."

Twenty minutes later she and the rest of SG-1 were all present and accounted for.

"We have a problem," Landry started and Katana didn't like it one bit. "Apparently the Ori want to establish a strong hold on P3P-X45."

"The Relly?" Daniel knew the planet in question since SG-1 was the first to make contact with them.

Landry nodded. "Yes. We were fortunate they were already warned before the Ori arrived. They have accepted all the terms the Ori have imposed, but they're still on our side and willing to help us fight them."

"That's good news," Vala's voice gave away her insecurity.

"Yes, and no. The Ori want to make P3P-X45 their base for this galaxy. Apparently Adria is due to arrive in a day," Landry said.

"Why do they need a base? They can just come and go from this galaxy to theirs," Katana finally got involved.

"Well actually they can't go. They can come, but they can't risk closing the worm hole from their galaxy to ours since we may try to disable it. So they need a base, and we can't allow that to happen. I'm sending you to see what the situation is, and if we don't find a way to stop them…" his voice trailed off.

"Sir, I can't go," Katana's tongue was faster than her mind. She still hadn't found an excuse to stay behind there – than the truth – which wasn't an option.

The statement surprised everyone at the table.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong? Dr Lam gave you a clean bill of health," they were all talking at once when Landry raised a hand and stopped the eruption of disapproval.

"Katana, Dr Lam gave you a clean bill of health, you're good to go."

"I know sir, but I can't go."

"Why?" Landry asked.

"Sir, its Christmas in two days. We have to be here," Katana tried to explain but it only appeared as if she didn't want to miss out on a Christmas party.

"Katana you're going, and so is the rest of SG-1, there's no debating this," Landry spoke firmly. "You might be our only chance in defeating the Ori, so you are absolutely necessary on this mission."

"Sir, I'm good at hiding us from the Ori Priors, but I can't imagine myself to be strong enough to go against an actual Ori!"

"I've seen you in action Katana," Cam folded his arms proudly, "I think you could handle it."

"You have no way of knowing that," Katana shook her head frantically.

"We already know Adria can only concentrate on one thing, while you can do multiple actions," Daniel butted in.

"It is possible that Adria is too young to know how to use her powers correctly," now Teal'c joined in, "even if you are weaker from Adria, you will be able to defeat her since you have been using your powers longer."

"Wait, have you ever stopped to ask me? You already seem to have it all planned out. I can't interfere with your future!" she practically yelled at them out of frustration. "I won't go!"

"Like it or not, you're already affected future, there's no turning back now," Landry stated firmly.

Katana knew he's right. Everything pointed in the direction that she had changed a significant part of their lives, non-existing records, the fact she saved Sam's life, missions she had participated in. Everything.

"So you expect me to fight this Adria person?"

"We haven't been able to develop a weapon to neutralize her. For now you're our best hope," Landry said, "Gear up, you leave within an hour," with that he left them.

Katana was deep in her thoughts, and didn't pay much attention to the conversation about the mission any more. They were due to embark in an hour, report back in 12 hours, possibly stay on the planet for a day or more, depending on the situation. All she could think was her own fate, and what would happen in two days.

SG-1 went through the 'Gate to find Ori forces waiting on the other side. But the soldiers of the Ori only witnessed the worm hole engage, but no one stepped through.

"I can never get used to this," Cameron walked freely down the stares, passing one Ori soldier, waving in front of his face.

The time has stopped for everyone on the planet besides them. Like many times before, Katana has used her abilities to hide them from the enemy; sometimes they were just invisible, other times, they moved freely when everyone else seemed to be frozen. It was a good way to do recons.

The Gate was near the village, but they moved into a different direction.

"We have to hurry," Katana was already at the end of the open space, ready to move into the forest.

Sirius, a man they knew from their previous visits to this planet, waited for them by the river.

"Dr Jackson, it is a pleasure to see you all again," he greeted the rest of them with a nod.

"Sirius," Daniel nodded back. "What happened?"

"There are three Ori ships in orbit and two on the ground. They will not let us do anything, except prostration. It is not much they ask of us, but still we value our freedom. There is word that two more ships are coming, and the one that brings the Orici is coming the day after tomorrow."

SG-1 looked at each other, than all of them significantly turned to Vala.

"Don't worry, I've come to terms she isn't my daughter," she said a bit shakily but strongly. "I was just a means for getting one of their own to this galaxy," she continued convincing herself as much as everyone else.

"I have prepared a place where you could watch everything that goes on in the village," Sirius said not reading too much into Vala's words and not really caring.

They walked in silence, Sirius leading, followed by Cameron. They were going upwards, and before long they arrived in front of a cottage, on a cliff that looked directly to the village.

"It has been abandoned for years now, nobody comes here and you will be safe to observe," Sirius said, "I am sorry but I have to go now, it is time for prostration."

"Yes, yes. Go, and thank you," Daniel waved him off.

They assumed their positions for observation but after two hours it was obvious there's nothing to observe. The people were prostrating, while the soldiers walked around checking every house to make sure nobody's missing the joy of praying to the Ori.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Sam!" Landry said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She walked slowly holding on to Jack. "Sir. I wanted to grab a book I left in my quarters."

"You shouldn't have come all the way here, we could've sent it to you…"

"Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell her," Jack said annoyed, but he couldn't resist those blue eyes when she asked him to take her.

"It's alright sir, I really wanted to get out of the house, and…"

Sam disappeared in a flash of bright light leaving her thought unfinished.

"Hank?" Jack's voice asked in nervous agitation. "What the hell just happened?"

GENERAL LAUNDRY TO THE CONTROL ROOM. GENERAL LAUNDRY TO THE CONTROL ROOM.

Jack and Laundry were there within a minute.

"Sir, we have reports of an Ori ship exiting hyperspace, but it was only here for 30 seconds, it's gone now," Walter said as they entered.

Jack's hands were on his head. '_This is not happening'_

"Sirs?" Walter looked questionably.

Landry couldn't believe it. "They've got Sam."

TBC


	7. It wasn't suppose to be like this

_**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This**_

"Can we track them?" Jack's apprehension was barely visible, but inside his soul was tearing apart.

Walter listened into his earpiece only to look back at the General shaking his head. "No, sir."

"What? No Asgard device we can use?" Jack's voice was full of anger.

Walter was just as disturbed about Sam's disappearance. He had experienced the loss of the members of SG-1 more than once, and each time, felt the anxiety of never seeing one or all of them. "Apparently no, sir."

"We need a plan," Landry stated firmly. There was no chance they're loosing one of the most qualified people on Earth to solve just about anything, but most of all, he didn't want to lose his friend.

After notifying the President, a plane was sent for both Jack and Hank to attend the Joint Chief's meeting.

Months ago it had been proposed that a preemptive attack would be Earth's best hope, and since than, they've worked on heightening their defenses. With the help of the Asgard they had built three more large ships, like Prometheus, along with smaller aircrafts much like the X-302.

Now, it seemed as if they didn't have a choice. If the Ori could come as they wish, without SGC's sensors being able to detect them, they had to move fast before an actual attack on Earth happened.

Jack immediately contacted the Jaffa Council through the Goa'uld communication device, to coordinate the attack. They had expressed the desire to go against the Ori on several occasions, but eventually agreed to wait until Earth was prepared.

Jack requested news about Sam, asking if they had seen her, but got a negative response.

The only question on the minds of the military leaders was why of all people the Ori took Colonel O'Neill. Although she's the greatest expert on the Stargate and could figure out any kind of technology, that alone didn't make for much of an excuse. Something was up.

Hank and Jack returned to base to prepare everything from their end. If the news about the Ori establishing a base on one single planet was true, they'd have a chance.

"Dial P3P-X45," Landry demanded.

"Yes sir," Walter reached for the computer, starting the dialing procedure. "Chevron One engaged…" they waited. "Worm hole established," the sergeant finally announced.

"SG-1 this is General Landry, respond."

"General," Cameron's voice came through, "the Intel was correct. We've observed at least a hundred solders on the ground, possibly more, two ships also on the ground, and probably more in orbit, several Ori priors, and apparently Adria is due to come in a day,". They'd been on the planet for nearly twelve hours now, and the thing Cameron hated the most was recon missions – there's never anything to do, just sitting and watching.

"We have a situation here," Landry patiently waited for the Colonel to finish, "Colonel O'Neill has been kidnapped by the Ori."

"What?!" Katana practically screamed.

"The Ori ship appeared out of hyperspace and beamed her away, they were gone in thirty seconds," he sounded tired.

"But why? Why did they take her?!" Katana's anger was growing. She wanted to kill him for not allowing her to stay on Earth, she could've prevented it. Maybe.

"We have no idea, but…"

"Sir," Cameron interrupted, "something's happening… stand by."

All four members of SG-1 looked at the thundering sky, but there was no visible sign of a storm. And than they saw yet another Ori ship, landing. They watched as the Ori solders disembarked.

"Colonel Mitchell? What's going on?" Landry asked.

"An Ori ship just landed, we're…" he stopped, still looking at the massive craft.

Katana took hold of her communicator. "It's SAM! She's here!"

"Come again?" this time it was Jack who spoke.

"Sir, we have a visual of Sam, she's on the planet!" Cameron responded.

"Is she alright," Jack tried to sound normal, but it was obvious he was worried.

"She is restrained, but otherwise seems to be unharmed," Teal'c spoke into the devise.

"Of course, we have no way of knowing if she has internal injuries…" Daniel was speaking more to himself, but Jack heard him as Cameron was holding the button preparing to say something.

"We can rescue her, sir," Katana stated, assessing their options. She could use her powers or something… but with so many Ori Priors it wouldn't be prudent. Yet, she was willing to take that risk, and so was the rest of the team.

Landry reacted. "Negative. Do nothing for now."

Katana's anger for the man returned instantly. "What?! We have to try!" she challenged him. She didn't have to follow his orders, it's not like she was eligible for court martial.

As if sensing her thoughts Jack stepped in. "Katana, follow orders," his voice was strong now, "Operation Countdown will start at the designated time, we can not risk you being caught, so be prepared, and keep a low profile."

They looked at each other knowing full well what that meant. When the plan for defending Earth in a preventive attack was started, the code name was devised in case of the full scale attack on an Ori controlled planet.

"Understood, sir," Katana responded. Sam appeared to be unharmed, but still Katana couldn't rest since there was a small matter of Sam giving birth to her in a day or so. She felt helpless and desperation was overwhelming her.

On the other end of the Galaxy, a man felt just as Katana. Jack wanted to go right then and there once he knew where to find his wife, but he knew it was best for them to wait. Katana's powers might be good enough to rescue Sam, but with so many Ori Priors there, and without the jamming devices Jack didn't want to take that risk. He would go with the ground troops through the Gate.

Earth and Jaffa ships were to meet at P3P-X21, a planet three hours away from their target, and hopefully far enough for the Ori not to notice the gathering.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Since the moment she was taken, Sam had tried to get some information, but no-one wanted to speak with her. Once they arrived on the planet, she was placed in a house that seemed to act as a base for the Ori army. Her mind raced, searching for the solution out of her situation, but came up empty. She was pregnant and under constant guard. There wasn't much she could do to save herself. For the first time in a long time she found herself scared.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

After five hours of waiting Sirius came back to check up on them, and to deliver the news.

"Sirius!" Daniel called out.

"Dr. Jackson, I could not come sooner…"

"It's alright," Cameron interrupted. "We need to…"

"Sir," Sirius spoke impatiently, "my people will wait no longer. We have discussed it and decided to attack the Ori at daylight. If you want you can join us, if not it would be safer for you to go."

SG-1 stood in silent disbelief. It was the first time it wasn't required of them to convince the people to fight for themselves. It was obvious that the Rellians were different. They were less advanced than Earthlings, however that was their choice – they had a great understanding of science, and medicine, but chose to live a simple life as farmers and hunters.

"Actually," Cam started again after the pause, "we will help you, but we need you to wait. Our forces will come in ships and through the Stargate, when that happens we need you to be prepared."

It was Sirius who stood in silence now. "Alright, I will talk to my people."

Vala brushed at the dirt on her pants as she stood up. "Why are you so willing to attack?"

"It's the woman they brought with the last ship," his face grew red.

"What? What about her?" Katana's stomach rolled.

"They plan to kill her," Sirius stated in frustration.

"Do you know why?" Katana's stomach didn't rest; it only got worse with sharp pains going through it.

"And when," Cameron cut in, he sure didn't want to let something happen to Sam. If they had to, they would rescue her themselves.

"It is decided she will be killed after the children are born," he started to explain, "I have never heard of a woman giving birth to two children at the same time…"

Cameron opened his mouth to say something but Daniel raised his hand stopping him, not allowing for Sirius to be interrupted.

"That woman must be very blessed by the God for her to receive such a gift," he turned to Daniel, "You know Doctor Jackson how we value life," when Daniel nodded, he continued addressing everyone, "well, we value a new life even more. The mother and one of the children will be killed immediately after the birth, while the other child is to be taken and raised by the Ori."

"Wait, wait, why just one child? And which one? How would they choose?" Daniel's questions were on all of their minds.

"That Orici woman, we've heard she had a vision that the first child will bring destruction to the Ori."

Katana couldn't calm herself after those words. Her hands started to shake at the realization it was all her fault, she is the first child. Her mother might die because of her. A sudden urge to scream was stopped when she sensed the strong Jaffa hand on her shoulder.

"It will do you no good thinking about it now," Teal'c spoke as if he could read her mind. "You must be strong."

Since their attention was on Sirius, the members of SG-1 didn't see the exchange between the two.

"… I don't understand how those solders could be so blinded by the Ori…" Sirius was still speaking.

"Well, they are their Gods…" Daniel tried justifying the actions of misled people.

"Yes, but if they are Gods, they could not be scared of a baby destroying them," Sirius stated a fact that was missed by thousands of Ori followers.

"Look, we need you to bring us some clothes, so we can blend in down there," Cameron pointed behind to the village.

"Why would you want to come down? Wouldn't it be safer to wait here for your people to arrive?"

"No, once the attack begins we need to get to Sam as soon as possible," Cameron saw the confusion in the man's eyes. "The name of the woman they have captured is Sam, she's our friend."

Sirius was surprised by this, and it only served to convince him he was doing the right thing in helping them. "I will be back in the morning with the clothes."

After his departure, Daniel, Vala and Cameron turned to Katana.

"Do you know anything about this?" Cameron moved closer almost like he was threatening.

"No," she said sincerely shaking her head. "I already told you, I wasn't allowed to see any documents regarding this year."

"Damn it! Am I alive in the future?" Cameron's annoyance was reaching his limit.

Katana frowned at that question, wondering should she give him the answer or not, but determined it didn't matter. "Yes, you're alive."

"I'm gonna kick myself in the ass for not allowing you to see those records!" he was hitting the ground with his left foot, cursing under his breath.

For the first time in a month Katana had to laughed. She laughed at Cameron's behavior, at her life, at the situation she got herself into going back through time, and at the fact that she was now on a strange planet, ready to fight the enemies she had never heard of before, with the fear her mother might die. A mother she used to hate, she constantly rejected was about to die, and Katana laughed at the irony of her life.

They looked at her knowing that something was wrong. Katana's laugh was more hysterical than one of amusement. Than she started crying, sobbing, completely unable to stop herself.

"Katana?" Vala called out to her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," she spoke through tears, "everything's wrong."

Teal'c came to her, once again placing a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright," his voice was reassuring and strong. "I can see the greatness within you, everything will be alright."

To their surprise Daniel, Vala, and Cameron understood she was crying about Sam. She was worried, and they couldn't believe it. Yeah, sure, they've accepted her as a friend, and into their small family circle, but they didn't expect so much love as she was evidently showing.

"You know," Vala tried at consoling her, "if Sam's alive in your future, that means that we will save her," her idea did as much for the rest of the team as for Katana. Suddenly they had a lot more hope than a minute ago.

"Yeah," Katana tried a smile. She knew enough about time travel to know it only took one thing to be different and the universe would be changed. The reality was that Sam could die or survive. There was no assurance.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

With the first light, Sirius returned with their disguises. SG1 followed the man down into the village trying not to look suspicious. Luckily the soldiers didn't bother to get to know the people who lived there. It wasn't a small village but for all the time the Ori soldiers had spent there they knew little of its people.

SG-1 spent the following hours blending in, talking with people, resisting the urge to run to the house where Sam was being held. They were so close; it seemed as though they could make it, especially with Katana's abilities. But instead, they followed orders.

"It's time," Sirius approached them.

"Time for what?" Cameron frowned.

"For prostration," he responded quietly.

"Oh no," Vala rolled her eyes, "Not again."

"Come on," Daniel pulled her, "we have to."

"You do realize you always take me to the same places," Vala tried to find humor in her despair.

Daniel frowned. "Hm?"

"I went with you to my first prostration," she explained.

"Oh, right, ha-ha."

After an hour of prostration, Daniel suddenly remembered it was Christmas. Mind wandering, he thought how they had been invited to Jack and Sam's, but he had had a different idea for this year. A surprise for Vala with candle light dinner, and with a little jewelry box that would fit a ring, but that wasn't going to happen now. '_As soon as we get back,'_ he promised to himself. No more waiting.

After another four hours Vala's restless nature was taking over. "How much prostration can one person take?!" she whispered through her teeth. "I'm already at my limit!"

"Just calm down, it'll be over soon," Daniel reached out to her, squeezing her hand.

A scream spread throughout the silence of the village. Katana tried getting up almost instinctively, but was stopped by both Cameron and Teal'c.

"Stay down," Cameron ordered.

"It's Sam!" she whispered desperately.

"I know, she must have gone to labor, there's nothing we can do now, stay down," he again ordered.

"If we wait…"

"Katana," Cameron was loosing his patience. He understood her wish to save Sam, Sam was his friend too, and it wasn't easy just sitting here, doing nothing.

"Fine," she finally said. Another scream reached them. Katana squeezed her eyes shut and for the first time in years she prayed.

Over the next hour occasional screams were heard, but nothing to indicate that a baby was born. Than they heard it. A baby's first cry as she inhaled, Katana was born.

"We can't wait any longer!" Katana said and Cameron agreed.

He gave the signal to Sirius, who did the same with his people, and it started. Some of them had projectile weapons, others carried knifes, and other tools they could use in the fight.

Not a moment too soon the Gate activated and marines and airman of the SG teams stormed in waves. They had brought an active jamming device with them, leaving the Ori Priors defenseless.

Jack was among the first to step through the Gate. Having taken the guards out by the Gate, the new wave had attracted the attention of more Ori forces.

At the same time, Earth and Jaffa ships were engaging Ori vessels high above.

Somewhere in the mid of the battle SG-1 got separated. Their soul objective was to get inside the house where Sam was, but as they all made their way separately, Vala spotted a flash of white light and Adria appearing in the middle of the chaos.

"Adria!" Vala called out making her turn.

"Mother," she coldly greeted Vala, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

Vala lifted her gun, pointing at Adria's head. "You are evil. I can't let you do this any more," Vala blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew Adria wasn't really hers, but it was painful none the less.

"Please don't do this," Adria wasn't pleading, more like warning Vala to back down. "You wouldn't kill your own daughter," Adria challenged her.

"No, Adria, not my OWN daughter," Vala pulled the trigger but nothing happened. She felt relieved and disturbed at the same time. She looked at the weapon, making sure it was unlocked, pointed at Adria again, and again nothing.

"You disappoint me mother," Adria stated angry. Vala fell on her knees before her daughter, unable to control her movements. She grabbed her throat trying to remove the invisible hands that were choking her.

Daniel turned to find Vala choking, he aimed and fired, but the P-90 was empty and he didn't have new rounds. He ran towards Adria in a desperate attempt to save his lover.

Adria sensed him and immediately he was in the same position as Vala, choking.

They looked at each other, tears on both of their faces. "Daniel," Vala barely pronounced his name, extending her arm, trying to touch him and he did the same, but they were just out of reach.

Teal'c saw his friends on their knees and wasted no time. He moved closer behind Daniel and Vala, locked the Ori staff, firing. But the blast stopped inches away from Adria, at her personal shield.

"You will pay for this," she looked at the Jaffa with fire in her eyes.

At the same time Cameron and Katana entered the house which seemed to be abandoned.

Hearing Sam moan they rushed up the stairs. Cameron signaled he would go in first and she was to follow. Opening the door abruptly he found Sam on the floor, trying to get up.

Katana was right behind him, weapon pointed as she checked the room.

"Aaa!" Sam screamed unable to move. "Cameron! She took Janet!"

He immediately came to her side, along with Katana helping her to get to the bed. "She took Janet!" Katana could hear her mother's desperation.

"Who? Who took her?"

"The woman that helped me give birth… aaaa," she screamed again, "she went that way!" Sam pointed to the other door. "I'm still in labor," she cried out inconsolably.

"You stay with her, I'll go after the woman," Katana ran through the door and could hear Cameron in the distance.

"Dedalus, this is Colonel Michael, I have Colonel O'Neill, she's in need of medical attention…"

As Katana stepped into the chaos that ruled outside, she scanned her surroundings, trying to determine what road to take. Than she spotted the woman carrying the baby. She was by the DHD, dialing the Gate.

Katana ran towards her, stopping when someone called her name. She turned to see Daniel and Vala suffocating, and Teal'c assuming the same position as his friends. In the second she had to think, she spotted Jack knocking down his opponent, near the Gate.

"Jack!"

His eyes raised to Katana pointing to the opened worm hole behind him. The woman had a baby in her arms, and Jack realized instinctively it was his daughter.

They moved in different directions. Jack towards the woman yelling "Stop!" and Katana towards Adria raising her hands also yelling "Stop!"

The woman turned to face Jack, placing his child in the line of fire, and stepping through the Gate backwards.

With all her strength Katana forced Adria to let go of the grip she had on her three team mates knocking her down. "Go!" she yelled at Daniel, but he was already helping Vala up trying to get some distance.

Jack ran to the shivering blue light, jumping into it, but the worm hole shut down at that instant. He was left standing in the center, but there was still hope. He rushed to the DHD. The address was gone. With both hands gripping his head he cried out, "No, no, no."

It didn't take much for Adria to get back on her feet. She turned to Katana, with the same burning eyes that had been directed at Teal'c, raising her hands, and sent an invisible force to crush Katana.

Katana hadn't expected that much strength but somehow she managed to defend herself against the most of it, but it still sent her to her back. For a moment Katana glanced to the Gate to see her father standing in front of DHD, a look of loss written all over his face.

All the anger of growing up alone, of not having real parents, real family, of missing out on the companionship of her siblings, of not knowing for twenty years when her birthday was, returned with a vengeance! But this time it was directed at Adria.

Katana stood up, fully prepared to destroy her. It was her emotions that made Katana special. Even though she couldn't possibly be an equal to her fellow warriors on Calisa, for they were much more advanced than she, but today, against all odds she was at her best.

Adria relished the idea of hurting this woman in front of her.

Both women, hands out and palms forward, faced each other. At first the force being exchanged between them wasn't obvious, than it began shooting sparks all over. Each spark causing a small explosion.

Looking on, SG1 was mesmerized by the sight. The two women were engulfed with strains of energy forming a white-bluish swirl. Every time a spark escaped the explosion got bigger.

And than it happened. Katana bounced off several meters, hitting the ground hard. Her right shoulder was severely burned. She was tired, so tired.

Adria approached Katana, standing over her . Daniel and Vala yelled something but Katana couldn't hear them. Teal'c stared as if trying to give her strength. And then she saw Jack.

Her father stood next to his friends looking just as strong as ever. She could've sworn she heard him in her mind. '_Don't you dare give up_.' Maybe she was imagining it but it didn't matter.

"Who are you?" Adria demanded, oblivious to the fight that was going on inside her opponent.

"You're the God here, you tell me," Katana struggled with words, clearly in a lot of pain.

Adria pointed her hand to Katana's body, ready to give her the last blow. "It does not matter now," as soon as she had spoken those words, she lost her bearings, falling down on her back. Katana had tripped her. She was a true O'Neill - expect the unexpected.

Katana reacted instantly, staying by Adria's side, placing one hand on her heart, and the other on her forehead. She began extracting Adria's life force, and there was no way to defend against that.

The more Adria tried, the easier it became for Katana.

That particular maneuver was banned on Calisa, but her master had taught her anyway. It was done in secrecy but it was still risky. The punishment for using the ancient technique was the loss of one's life. Katana didn't care.

Before Adria took her last breath, Katana came to her ear and whispered. "I am the first born of Samantha O'Neill."

With that knowledge Adria finally closed her eyes.

Katana stood up, looking around, feeling disoriented. Everyone watched in silence. The Orici was dead. She felt her shoulder healing, but her insides burning. She was never able to heal herself and she suspected the extra energy had something to do with it. The burning sensation became stronger, reaching the limit of her threshold for pain. The last sight before collapsing was SG-1 and Jack rushing towards her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Two days had passed, when Katana came to. She didn't recognize the room at first, but after a moment she realized she was in her quarters at the base.

Cam, Vala, Daniel, and Teal'c were there.

"I will go and get the doctor," Teal'c stated walking out.

"Hey," Daniel greeted softly, "how are you feeling?"

"We were all worried about you," Vala took hold of her hand.

"I'm alright I guess… I have no idea… what to expect after this, I have never done it before," Katana spoke slowly trying to asses if there was any psychical damage. The wound had healed and she wasn't burning inside, she actually felt fine. "I guess I just needed to sleep it off."

"Yeah, you can say that again. You almost went ancient on us," Cameron added.

Seeing her frown Daniel stepped in. "Apparently, somehow, your brain activity was heightened, it was operating at ninety-eight percent, which is more than enough to ascend."

"You glowed and everything! It was so cool!" Cameron butted in.

Daniel cut his eyes to Cam with a glare, "After you stopped…glowing," he uttered the word not knowing a better way to put it, "you slipped into a coma."

"For two days," Vala added.

Katana realized why it had been prohibited to practice that maneuver. If people knew they could ascend with the help of another person's energy, who knows what could happen.

Dr. Lam entered the room accompanied by Teal'c, her attention falling on Katana. "How are you feeling," she felt Katana's throat, checked her eyes with the penlight, and listened to her lungs.

"The best I can tell I'm fine…" Katana stated surprised.

"We'll have to do more extensive tests, but you should be alright," Dr. Lam assured the young woman. "We were overwhelmed by the wounded so we had to place you here," she pointed to Katana's quarters. "Besides, I thought a familiar surroundings would help you."

"Thanks Doc. So what happened after I passed out, have we won?"

"I'm told you did an amazing thing out there," Carolyn smiled at her patient.

"In a word," Daniel cut in, "yes."

"You fought a formidable enemy Katana," it cost Teal'c ever ounce of his self control not to add O'Neill at the end, "and you managed to prevail," he bowed.

"And by doing so, saved a galaxy or two," Cam added.

"After the death of their God, it was easy to convince the Ori soldiers that they've been mislead," Daniel explained. "The fact that none of the dead soldiers, or Priors, or Adria for that matter didn't ascend made them believe us."

"You should've heard him Katana!" Vala said excited, pointing to Daniel. "False Gods! False Gods!" she yelled, raising her hands, apparently imitating Daniel's speech and they all laughed at the sight.

"They were one angry bunch," Cameron said still laughing.

Vala's hands went instinctively to her knees that still ached. "After that much prostration you'd be angry too."

"They're headed for their home galaxy to tell the people all that has happened," Daniel injected. "Anyway, we can safely assume that without their worshipers the Ori would be destroyed," he stopped, a thought forming in his mind, and an odd expression on his face.

"Daniel?" Vala questioned his behavior.

"Wait, if the Ori are destroyed by these events, and Sam and Jack's first born was supposed to bring the destruction, than you…" he stopped again, pointing to Katana. It was the thing that bugged him for months; she looked so familiar, so easy to like, easy to forgive, the blue eyes, so smart, the attitude – Sam and Jack written all over. "You must be Janet!"

They all fell silent at his statement.

"Wait," Cameron frowned, pausing. "What?"

"She's Janet!" he repeated.

She had kept her secret so well, and certainly didn't expect for this to happen, but knew there was no point in denying it.

Vala's hands were on her mouth, Caroline just looked in wonder – although she had suspected something it was still a surprise, and Cameron was still lost.

"Katana you have to tell Sam and Jack," Daniel stated sadly.

"No, I can't…" she tried to explain.

"Forget the influencing the future!" his frustrating was obvious. "They are destroyed! You don't understand what…" he was yelling.

"No, you don't understand!" Katana cut him off her frustration rising as well. "All my life I hated them for abandoning me! Do you have any idea how a child can hate?! It's beyond every reason!" she paused trying to calm herself, or at least lower her voice. "When I met them for the first time…" she shook her head, "… I was terrible. Worse than terrible. The look in Sam's eyes when I rejected her," she lost her strength to speak, her whole body shaking.

They were all waiting for her to continue.

"I blamed them, when all along it was my fault," Katana said sadly, wretchedly.

"It's not your fault…" Daniel relented trying to reassure her.

She snorted sarcastically. "I could've stopped the woman, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But you chose to save us," Daniel finished with understanding. "You have to talk with them." Seeing her shaking her head again, Daniel decided to try and make her understand. "Sam is in bad shape. She won't talk to anyone, not even Jack."

"She hasn't slept in two days," Carolyn added. "All she does is cry. We had to force her to eat, so she could feed the baby …Kathryn."

"And Jack… well, he's being Jack, closing himself off, but if Sam doesn't pull through, he won't either. He blames himself, and I think that Sam blames herself too…" Daniel finished.

"It wasn't their fault," Katana said desperately.

"That's why you have to tell them," Daniel tried again, his voice thick with emotion.

Cameron was at a lost for words. They all remained silent, reflecting on everything that had happened.

"Is Kathryn alright?" Katana asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Vala smiled, "she's gorgeous, those little fingers, and nose, little mouth…just gorgeous."

"And in perfect health," Carolyn stated proudly.

"Look," Daniel spoke again, "Sam and the baby will be in the infirmary for the next three days… if you don't tell them by then, I will!" he stated firmly.

"I can make you forget you know."

Daniel smiled at her words. It was amazing how much she looked like his friends, and yet so different.

"Well you won't need to make me forget, 'coz I'm confused as hell," as usual Cameron played dumb, much like Jack once had.

Katana didn't agree to do anything, she knew Daniel would make good on his threat. Maybe it would be better coming from him.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack sat beside Sam's bed feeling tired. It has been four long days. He had lost a child once again. As much as he tried, he couldn't convince himself it was a nightmare he was living in. No, it was reality.

Sam gave birth to Kathryn aboard Dedalus, but after that all she did was cry. He understood, but prayed she'd stop. She been asleep for two hours but only because the Doc gave her sedatives.

Kathryn was doing great. Jack turned to check on her. She was beautiful, sleeping peacefully in her medical cradle. But there were supposed to be two; they had two cradles at home. They had everything in pairs as there was supposed to be two babies. But there was only one, and it was all his fault.

Sam stirred a little before opening her eyes. She sat up, snapping her head toward Jack, than to the baby. '_No, it wasn't a nightmare_,' she buried her head into her hands, elbows on her knees, crying.

"Sam," Jack reached for her, but she pulled away. "Sam," he repeated swallowing hard. "I'm sorry," he had already tried to explain what happened, but she wouldn't listen. "I'm sorry," he tried again, "I couldn't save her…I lost our child," his eyes were filled with tears, but couldn't bring himself to let them drop. He didn't for Charlie, he didn't think he had the right, and this felt the same. "It's all my fault."

Sam frowned at those words, looking at him desperately. Her hand found a way to his cheek, "Jack," for the first time in days she spoke up quietly, "it wasn't your fault. It wasn't," she tried to sound strong, but her own guilt prevented her. "It was mine. I couldn't stop her from taking our baby. She just took her… I tried… but I couldn't get up," she cried even harder, unable and unwilling to control herself.

Jack couldn't believe his ears. "What are you talking about?! Sam, you were in labor for crying out loud!"

"I could've tried harder!" she yelled at him. "God, Jack," she returned her head to her hands, "I don't think I can live with this," she whispered through tears.

"Stop right there!" he moved to the bed lifting her by her shoulders. He knew that feeling all too well. "Don't you ever say that again! I need you!**WE** need you," he pointed to their child still sleeping, and finally allowed his tears to drop. "There was nothing you could've done, nothing," he tried consoling her, taking her into his arms taking refuge in her as much as she in him.

Katana stood by the door unnoticed. After two days of reflecting, she had decided to at least visit her mother, even though she still wasn't sure if she would tell them who she really was. Seeing her parents broken like that, she lost her nerve and turned to leave, when she heard Sam's voice give away to despair, "It wasn't supposed to be like this," her mother's outcry gave Katana the strength to face them. Her parents were suffering, and she could help.

"Actually," she startled them, "it was."

"What?" Jack's usual 'what' didn't came close to this angry one.

"It was supposed to be like this," Katana ignored his tone, as she tried to remain calm.

Jack however was ticked off. How dare she walk in here and say something like that!? "And you couldn't tell us?"

"I didn't know," Katana closed her eyes, trying to find words to explain. "I wasn't allowed access, remember?"

"But you know where she is now?" Sam's eyes lit up in hope.

"Yes," Katana tried to stay calm.

"That's great!" Jack's anger was gone momentarily. "You can tell us, and we'll go get her," he made it sound so simple, and it could've been.

Katana's eyes were filling up with tears, while her parent's eyes were drying with the hope of getting their little girl back – she was just a wormhole away.

"I could tell you," she paused, closing her eyes again, "but I won't."

Jack moved in, invading her space. "You won't?" his was livid, and his tone made it perfectly clear he wasn't about to allow this to go by.

"I won't," Katana stood her ground, expression held in check, she met his eyes.

His jaw clenched. He had conflicting feelings, on one hand he felt like he would kill her right there, and on the other something inside him was preventing him from hurt her.

"I can't tell you," she said quietly facing the pain in her father's eyes, as he slowly back away.

"Why not!?" Sam cried out.

"Causality paradox," Katana remained stoic.

"Causality paradox?" Jack repeated not understanding. This was more of Sam's field, but either way he couldn't understand what this had to do with his daughter.

Sam searched her mind for the answer. "What we'd see as effect causing a certain consequence, it would actually be a consequence causing the effect and than again the consequence," Sam explained but like Jack didn't see the connection.

"Exactly," Katana nodded in agreement.

"So? What that has to do with…" Jack's rose escalated with confusion.

"If you're daughter doesn't stay lost, you may never find a way to defeat the Ori!" she cut him off.

"Katana! You're not making any sense! How can our child have anything to do with what's going to happen to the Ori !?" Jack felt as if he would burst from desperation, he moved to Sam, hugging her tightly as she cried again. "Shhh, we'll find her," he tried comforting her.

"You won't," Katana finally said, barely breathing from sustaining her tears.

Jack looked at Katana with rage as Sam's eyes filled with pure pain.

Before Jack could say anything she continued. "You won't find me," she stated awkwardly, "I will find you… twenty years from now," she couldn't speak any longer. The lump that was formed in her throat started to ease up as she allowed her tears quietly fall.

Jack and Sam watched in shock. "You?" Jack wasn't sure he heard right.

Katana nodded, still not able to speak. She tried composing herself, opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I am your daughter," she finally stated. "I'm so sorry," she watched as Sam grabbed Jack's arm in disbelief. "I didn't believe you when you told me it wasn't your choice to leave me. You tried to make me understand, but I didn't listen!" she cried out, inconsolably.

The thought that their daughter was alright, that she would survive was more than they could've hoped for.

Covering her face with her hands, Katana wept. Than she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, as Jack kissed her forehead.

Sam had managed to stand, coming to her child, and Katana switched from her father to the welcoming hands of her mother. Both sobbed, holding tight to one another.

Jack hugged them both, realizing he was right all along. Katana was his child, their baby girl.

They stood like that for a while, until Sam began to loose the strength to stand on her feet.

Katana and Jack caught her before she hit the floor.

"You shouldn't be standing," Jack said in reproach, placing her in bed. "You're still recovering, your still weak and the fact you've been lying in bed for four days now hasn't helped."

"No kidding," Sam tried to sound bright but felt to exhausted.

"You should rest," Katana turned to leave, but the hand that wouldn't let go stopped her.

"Don't go," Sam pleaded, and there was no resisting her.

"Okay," Katana smiled, "I'll stay. But you need to sleep," she tried sounding determined but it came out soft and loving. "There's someone who needs you to be strong," Katana pointed to her sister who slept undisturbed by the events, than to Jack.

"Alright, but you stay here," Sam's voice was firm, as she started to feel her strength coming back.

"I'll tell you what, if you make room for me, I'll crawl in the bed with you, and stay as long as you want," Katana offered smiling, and Sam scooted over patting the space beside her.

"Hey! What about me!" Jack pretended offense. "Besides, the bed's too small for two people, let alone three," he looked at the empty bed next to them with a raised eyebrow and a grin. He moved it next to Sam. They placed some sheets in the space between the two mattresses, and made themselves comfortable.

Katana was between Sam and Jack, both of them tucking her in, and she smiled at their situation. It was ridiculous. Three grown individuals sharing two beds were sure to cause more than one smile, but Katana didn't mind.

Sam closed her eyes, and drifted off to contented sleep within minutes. She wanted to know so much, to ask so many questions, but was too tired to think any more.

"Hey, are you sleeping?" Jack whispered close to Katana's ear.

She smiled at his childish behavior opening her eye towards him. "No."

"I wanted to…" he waved his hand through the air.

"To?"

"To thank you for telling us who you are," there, he said it.

"Think nothing of it," she tried to joke.

"I still don't understand why you can't tell us where you were taken," his tone wasn't reproaching or angry, more like curious, and pleading.

She met his eyes. "If I tell you and you go and get me, I will never do the things that made me who I am, I would never be able to defeat the Ori, save Risi, I might even not marry Duncan."

"You can tell us where Risi is and we could save her. And you don't have to worry about Duncan; hell, I'll make you marry the guy if necessary, and as for the Ori, they're already toast, so..."

"No, you see, if I don't live the life that I did, I'd never learn to use my abilities the same as I do now," she saw Jack frowning, "and no, you can't train me. Kathryn has the same brain chemistry as me, and certainly the same abilities, but she never learned to use them the way I do. She can move things with her mind, and has great instincts, but still it's not enough," Katana explained. "If I don't marry Duncan, and he doesn't die," she paused as the memory of his death came rushing through her mind, "there would be no reason for those men to be hunting me, and I wouldn't be running away from them. It's the reason I'm here in the first place. And the same goes for Risi… I was on that planet because of her…"

"I get it," he cut her off, "I get it."

"I'm sorry," she sounded apologetic as tears began forming, but Jack just shook his head.

"So am I," he placed his hand on Katana's cheek. "You are so beautiful. You look like your mother, you know."

"Yeah, so you've said," she smiled.

He didn't know how to feel. His daughter was lost to him and yet she was right here. A woman of great strength, choosing to sacrifice her happiness for the good of Earth. "I'm proud of you," he simply stated, and like Daniel two days before, was reminded about something. "Teal'c knew, didn't he!?"

Katana panicked. She didn't want to cause a fight between two friends. "I begged him not to say anything," she said quickly.

"That lying Jaffa! I don't believe it," he raised his voice a little, but Katana reminded him that Sam was sleeping. "I don't believe it!" he repeated whispering.

"Please don't blame him for anything; he respected my wish not to tell you. He didn't know that anything would happen to me…"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. If Katana had asked Teal'c not to say anything, Jack knew that his friend would honor those whishes.

"Hey, you know, I can tell you something…" Katana tried changing the subject.

"What?" his eyes popped opened and he looked at her expectantly.

"You're gonna have a very large family!" she smiled as she knew it was his desire to have more children with Sam. "Laarge family!" Katana didn't whisper any more.

"Shhh!" it was him who reminded her now that Sam was asleep, knowing if she caught them talking about the future, they'd be in so much trouble. "Really?"

"Yup," she gave him one of Sam's radiant smiles.

"Hockey team big?" he asked with hope.

"You can only hope," Sam's eyes were shut, but she wasn't sleeping any more.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" Jack tried to sound hurt by her ease-dropping.

"I would if the two of you would shut up," she joked. She heard just enough to make her heart jump of joy, but still she knew the risks that time travel brought, and couldn't allow Katana to say anything more.

Like Jack, she felt better knowing their daughter lived. The fact that Katana was next to her, helped. The need to be alive was again taking place instead of the dark place in which she been for the past four days.

"Alright, we'll be quiet," Jack surrendered, but not for long. "Give me a sport? Any sport," he tried extracting information.

"Jack," Sam's voice warned.

"Oh, fine."

Katana smiled at her parents. They are going to overcome this, and everything would be alright.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When they arrived home, things went bad again. Sam and Jack saw that the nursery had only one cradle, and everything that would suggest there should be two babies instead of one had disappeared. Katana and the rest of the team had made sure of that.

Still it didn't help them forget, not that they ever could. Sam cried that first day, again making herself unapproachable. Katana stayed with her, holding her, until she fell asleep crying.

Jack held himself together, but even so, he needed Katana there as much as Sam. He suggested she moves in with them for the little time she had left in their time. She agreed. As much as they needed her, she needed them as well.

Kathryn was adorable, loving and taking care of the newborn helped Sam to hold on.

SG-1 had managed to stay away, to give the family some privacy, but after two days they showed up unannounced.

"Hey," Daniel said as Jack opened the door. "You see, we were driving…"

"And Teal'c said…" Cameron injected.

"Save it," Jack waved a hand, moving aside to let them pass, "I've heard that excuse before."

As they entered they found Katana in the living room, turning off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Jack rebelled.

"You've watched every episode of 'The Simpson's' at least three times! Take a break!" Katana rolled her eyes jokingly.

Jack waved his hand off. "Beer anyone?"

Katana and Vala left the men and headed for Sam and the baby. Vala's happy chatter, her delight at Kathryn as well has Katana's constant regard helped Sam get through the day.

Not long after her friends left Sam got out of the bed, finally realizing she had a child to raise – a child that need her love, and she had hope for the future. She would take it one day at a time, knowing it was going to be a lot of work, but with Jack and Katana's help she could make it. The initial delight of finding out Katana was their daughter was overshadowed by the fact she wouldn't be raising her, and that was difficult.

Throughout the remaining weeks Katana spoke of her childhood, her escape, and her happy life on Calisa, trying to assure them she will be alright, that she was happy for the most part. She talked about her master, who in the same time was her adopted father. He was the greatest warrior in the history of Calisa, and Katana felt lucky she was trained by him.

She didn't mention the amount of love she had for the man, not wanting to hurt them, but they could see it from the way she talked about him. It was painful to know that their little girl would love some other man as her father, especially for Jack, but at the same time they were relived she was in good hands.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The time went by quickly and the day of her return arrived. They were all on Atlantis, saying their goodbyes.

She hugged and kissed Cameron and Teal'c, saying farewell, turning to Vala and Daniel.

"I'm sorry I'll miss the wedding," she wrapped her arms around Vala, than Daniel.

"Don't worry, we'll have lots of pictures," Vala said trying to hide her tears.

"Yeah," Katana nodded trying just as hard to keep her own tears at bay, but she was broken seeing her parent's pain as they stood beside her.

She held on to both of them, savoring every moment. She didn't want to let go, but the wormhole was established, and Rodney informed her that if she was going back, there was no more time.

"See you in about twenty-five years," Jack tried to joke, but his statement wasn't funny, not even to him. Katana smiled anyway.

She turned and headed for the event horizon, but before stepping through, she faced them again.

"Just remember, no matter what, I love you," and before they had a chance to respond she stepped through the Gate, and was gone.

Sam buried her head into Jack's chest crying, with Kathryn cooing softly between them.

Jack sighed heavily holding them tightly, while his eyes stung with unshed tears.

Katana was gone.

TBC


	8. Back To The Future

_**A/N: Special thanks to Becca for being a great BETA! You can find her stories under spacegypsy1:)**__**  
**_

_**Back To the Future**_

Stepping through the Gate, Katana realized there was no one near by. Wasting no time, she went to the DHD, and dialed Atlantis.

There was no way for her to know if she had returned to the right time line, and the only way to make sure was to attempt contact.

As soon as the worm hole materialized, Katana sent out her code, hoping it would be approved.

"Katana!" The familiar voice of General Shepherd came through.

"Sir!" she called out with delight, "would you mind telling me the date," for all she knew it could be Colonel Shepherd from twenty five years ago.

She could hear him chuckle at her request.

"It's the 25th. Of May, 2032."

She felt relieved. It had worked.

"Are you coming through, or you just dialed to check the date?" John chuckled again.

"I'm coming, sir."

With that said she again stepped through to find a very different Atlantis from the one she left behind. It was her Atlantis.

"Katana," the General came down the stairs. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, sir," Katana smiled widely at the familiar face.

"Have you reached a decision?" he referred to their conversation before she left six months ago, going straight to the point.

After Duncan's funeral, Katana had requested some time to think about what to do next, and said she'd come back when she reached a decision.

John hadn't wanted to let her go, but was left with little choice.

He gave her a month, but she turned it into two months, than three, and so on. He didn't think she'd ever be back.

However, here she was.

"Yes, sir. I won't be staying on Atlantis. I want to go to Earth," she stated.

Behind Shepherd someone was coming down to the Gate, and Katana knew that walk all too well.

"Katana!" Rodney stood for a moment surprised at her sudden appearance, but hugged her immediately. "I'm happy to see you."

"Rodney, you have no idea!" she wrapped her arms around her father in law as tightly as she could.

He pulled back a little to look at her. "Are you alright?"

When his son died, Rodney and his wife were inconsolable. They always knew something like that could happen after Duncan had joined Atlantis' exploration teams, but even so, they weren't prepared. How can any parent be ready for the loss of their child?

"Yes," she answered softly, "I'm fine. And you?"

"Good, good," he stated, but she could still see the sorrow in his eyes, sadness she could relate too.

"Katana has decided to go to Earth," Shepherd said meaningfully.

Rodney suspected he knew the answer to his upcoming question, but wanted to be sure. "To Earth? Why?" he asked.

She smiled at the two men. "I think I need to be briefed. I've just returned from Atlantis, 25 years ago."

Rodney gave her a quick hug. "I've waited for this moment from the first time I saw you."

"There's no need for debriefing, we already know everything," John added. "So if you want, you can go right now."

There was nothing she wanted more. "Yes, sir, thank you," she turned to Rodney. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but there's much I need to…" she searched for the word, "…correct."

"I know, and don't worry, everything will be fine," he brushed her cheek with loving eyes. She had been like a daughter to him, and it was painful watching her all this time suffering, knowing the truth and unable to tell her.

John turned looking up to the control room. "Lieutenant," he addressed the man behind the computer, "dial Earth."

"Yes, sir."

A worm hole was established almost instantly, and John tapped the communication device on his wrist. "Stargate Command, this is General Shepherd."

"Go ahead John," the voice, belonging to General Lorne, came through.

"We're sending you a passenger."

"We have a code, it's good," Sergeant Prescott looked up to Lorne.

"The force shield is down," Lorne's voice came through again.

John made a chivalries gesture. "Ladies first," he wasn't coming but still it sounded good.

For the third time that day, Katana went into the blue shivering ring, and in a matter of seconds found herself at the SGC again.

"Welcome to Earth Katana," the General greeted. They'd known each other superficially, so there was no need for introductions.

Katana nodded. "General."

"May I ask what brings you here?"

"Uhm… I came to see my… parents," it was awkward for her to call them that, even after the relationship she had formed with them in the past year, she had never done it.

Lorne recognized what was happening, since all the people from that time had known about it. "That's good to hear."

Suddenly Katana felt close to the man she hardly knew anything about.

"I'll arrange for your transportation, you can head out to the surface immediately if you want."

She smiled. "Yes, I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

The General smiled back and nodded.

He walked her to the elevator and by the time she reached the ground floor a car with a driver waited for her.

"Ma'am," the driver greeted her opening the door allowing her to pass, than taking his seat.

"I need you to take me…"

"I've been informed Ma'am."

Katana thought for a moment that if the driver wasn't told where they're supposed to be going, she probably wouldn't know either. Sam and Jack must have moved, for the space of the old house wasn't big enough for four children.

After arriving at her destination, the driver took off, leaving her standing there all alone. She didn't allow herself the time to think, because if she continued her train of thoughts about all the things she had done to her parents over the four and a half years while living on Atlantis, she'd run in shame.

Instead, she approached to door and rang the bell; convincing herself she had the strength to face them.

"Kathryn?" Katana recognized the girl that opened the door as Gracie. She looked like Sam, with blond hair falling over her shoulders, but her brown eyes were all Jack. "Why are you ringing? You know it's open," her sister watched Katana in wonder.

"I…" Katana tried to explain she wasn't Kathryn, but Gracie cut her off.

"Never mind," she pulled Katana in, "you're just in time. Mom and Dad are gonna get here in a minute, c'mon!" the girl led her to through the house, heading for the back yard.

"Gracie, I…" Katana tried again.

"I told you not to call me Gracie, I'm not a baby any more!" she glanced back and stopped at the sight. "What are you wearing?" she frowned in disgust, "Are those jeans? That went out of style ten years ago!"

Katana looked down her clothes, and realized she hadn't changed. She was still in the same outfit in which she left. .

"Where did you find them anyway?" Gracie spoke, pulling her again. "Hey guys! Kathryn's here!" she yelled at the group gathered around the table in the center of the garden.

The banner above them read: Happy 26th Anniversary

'_Of course, the 25__th__ of May, it was the day of their wedding_.' Katana stood before the crowd. They were all there: Daniel, Vala, Teal'c with Ishta, Cameron, Dr. Lam, of course she was Carolyn Mitchell now, and James and Patrick.

Teal'c moved closer staring into Katana's eyes. "This is not Kathryn O'Neill," he stated in a deep voice.

"Of course it is," Gracie smiled at her uncle, "who else would it b…" and the realization hit her.

"Hey! I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late," Kathryn showed up, slightly distracted by the large cake she carried. "I decided to get a cake; you know how dad likes…" she stopped finally looking up and seeing a reflected image. "Katana?" she asked with disbelief and excitement.

At the moment she saw her twin, Katana felt her nervousness calming down. "Kathryn," she greeted her sister with a smile. "It's very good to see you."

The sisters rushed into a hug but smiled realizing there was something in between them. Kathryn put the cake down and with great joy wrapped her arms around Katana.

"Are you alright?" Kathryn whispered. "I've missed you."

"I'm better than alright," Katana whispered back, "and I've missed you too," she hugged her even tighter, feeling that everything would be okay as long as Kathryn's here.

They pulled away from each other smiling.

"It is good to see you again Katana O'N…" Teal'c didn't continue as he remembered the last time he had called her that, her reaction wasn't the one he expected.

"It's okay Teal'c," Katana recalled the same event. "It's good to see you too. All of you," she pointed to the old guard.

"Why are you here?" Gracie's voice was filled with impatience, and anger. Clearly, she remembered her own incident with Katana.

"I…"

"'Coz if you're here to make problems for our parents, you can just go now, I'm not gonna let you do anything to hurt them again," she spoke with defiance, and Katana wanted to chuckle seeing how much of Jack was in her younger sister.

"Grace!" Kathryn reprimanded her sister, while Patrick and James stood in silence, as was the rest of SG-1. "Katana is a member of this family, and she is more than welcomed to stay," Kathryn's voice was firm, and as much as Gracie claimed to be a grown up, she pouted.

"But the question still remains, why is she here," James asked, moving in. His tone wasn't accusatory, but more of a curiosity. Both of her brothers were old enough to understand what had happened, but they probably also had clearance to know the events that happened in the year she was born.

"I wanted to talk, to see, my, uhm, 'our'," she corrected herself, "parents," she felt naked, embarrassed in front of her siblings. Katana never truly knew what family was, never expected them to forgive her, but Kathryn, James, and Patrick didn't seem resentful. However, the youngest member of the family was. For heaven's sake, she defeated the Ori, but stood there afraid of a child.

"Never gonna happen!" Gracie imitated her father. "Leave, now!"

"Gracie!" a warning tone came behind them. It was Jack.

Katana turned to see her parent's standing just a few meters away, looking very different than the ones she saw just an hour ago. They were older, but it was their faces, that were sharper, stronger, clayed by time, what made the difference so visible.

"Hi," was all Katana could say.

Jack flinched a little, but tried to act cool. "Well, hello."

"Hi," Sam greeted carefully. She didn't have the strength for one of Katana's verbal attacks, not today.

"Jack, Sam," Katana tried to utter to words mom and dad, but didn't feel she deserved to call them that. She smiled sadly at the realization that the events of the past year, happened a long time ago for her parents. "I'm back."

"You're back," both of them asked at the same time, understanding what that meant, but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Katana smiled again, nervousness starting to show on her face. "I'm back to the future," she stated awkwardly, wondering what to do with her hands.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God," she turned to Jack, her eyes already filled with tears.

"Oh my God!" Vala's voice was heard behind them as they all stood in silence.

None of them spoke.

Katana couldn't stand it any longer. "I know how you like cliché's," she tried to joke, speaking to Jack, "I've thought about it all the way to here…. I think it's good."

"A bit repetitive I'd say," he managed to pass the shock. "It's good to have you back," he finally smiled, and both he and Sam came closer as Katana tried not to cry waiting for them to cross the distance that seemed infinite.

They hugged each other with force, Katana finally letting go of her tears, shaking with happiness and distress.

"We love you too," Sam whispered the words she's been waiting to say for far too long.

SG-1 along with new members of their family, the O'Neill children, had tears in their eyes. Finally, life was good again.

Even Gracie felt happy, but she didn't plan on telling Katana that. No, she was going to torture her for a while.

**The End.**

** Thanks for reading. :)  
**


End file.
